WHEN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE!
by micky21
Summary: Nerissa is on the move again but this time not only does the Guardians, Caleb and Matt have to fight but Aldran and Blunk; but when they meet poeple who can fight nerissa the Battle heats up and Trust and Hope is all the girls have left to save the world!
1. Chapter 1

When two worlds collide!

The Guardians & the Winx!

_Two worlds, different enemies and two different magic's must fight as one!_

Chapter 1: how it began!

_{Magix's}_

The day was cold yet not too cold for five girls from a school with grace, color of blue, pink and purple and it was just for girls; for fairies to become a true fairy as the teachers told the girls it took hard work, battling strong enemies and over coming fears not quiet aware of like turning into an evil fairy to help their enemy get what they wanted. It was these things five girls by the names of Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna sadly their friend Layla had to go back home to met her to her duties to become queen of Tides.

Today they had a weekend to do anything the first thing the girls or Stella suggested they met the guys in the mall for being away from them due to how many times the teachers drilled them into fighting with new moves; new spells and the boy's missed the girls cause they had training everyday to even answer the phone when they did have free time they fell asleep to relax not boyfriend like as Musa pointed out.

"did we really need to shop for new outfits just to met the guys, I mean they only want to spent time with us again" Tecna moaned this was like the third time she said this at this time Bloom, Flora and Musa stopped caring but Stella did not.

"Why have beauty like this [pushing a strand of hair off her shoulder smirking with half closed eyes] and not put something on to make us look more stylish for our boyfriends" Stella replied

"frankly Riven could careless if I just wore jeans and a shirt as long as we can hang around each other" Musa told them sighing which Flora put her hand on her friends shoulder smiling "and that is why he likes you Musa" she told her giving the musical fairy a smile to keep the group from falling in more moans.

The group moved on until something grabbed Stella's bag which the sun and moon fairy growled so as if on cue the group chased after the little green frog thing in unfashionable cloths and smelled worse then Nut the ogre working at Alfea.

They were so focused on the little frog with Stella's bag they did not realize they ran right into a blue portal leading to another world.

_Mount Thanos_

"Are you sure this is the right way Matt?" a girl with long blond hair by the name of Cornelia asked for the forth time today since they walked through the portal to where their enemy and her zombie of Guardians followers were planning to destroy the Guardians, Caleb the Rebel Leader his friend Aldran and Matt the new Regrent of earth with a pet dormouse around his neck also a Regrent.

"yes Corny he knows this place cause they had trained here for mouths before our battle with Shagon" Irma told her blond friend now glaring at her, the thing about being called 'Corny' was not to mock her but short for the full name.

"I watch my mouth Irmy, before I Barry you in tone of snow!" Cornelia threatened but it was known that these two were impossible to not have one day without fighting Will, hay-Lin and Taranee rolled their eyes still following Matt.

"Do they do this often?" Aldran questioned Caleb quietly not to get in between the fight "more then you can count" Caleb replied watching the two as the group came to a halt due to how much the two planned to battle it out.

"You think as Guardians they act more…mature" Aldran said this did get the girls attention and not in a good way.

"Hey buddy if you don't like how we spice up the mission then go back guarding the castle in Meridian!" Irma snapped

"Besides we at least human you are half human and green with scales or something" Cornelia scowled now that was uncalled for and Caleb was not going to stand for it girlfriend or not that was plain rude and even Will and Hay-Lin found it rude.

"Cornelia that's not fair he's part of our team and Caleb's friend" Hay-Lin said

"And he helped us battle Phobos many times give the guy a break, we don't judge you on fashion now do we!" Will snapped at this the blond looked stunned Will was not one to stand up for others but Matt or her friends and true to her words the blond hung her head in shame.

"now apologies to him so we can get back to our mission" Taranee pointed out the last part so Cornelia did so and Aldran nod but Caleb lost a little respect for Cornelia but had gained more for Hay-Lin and Will for pointing out how well of a Rebel he was.

They began their search again until Irma followed by the girls blocked their noses even Matt did Mr. Huggles hide his face in Matt's neck cause of the smell "Eww…please tell me that is not who I think it is following us?" Irma said

"More like on the hill holding what looks like a hand bag" Cornelia pointed

"look it's Nerissa and her follows casing him" Hay-Lin pointed but when Matt looked carefully he saw something they missed, they were girls young ones just about a year older then the guardians and wore hot but colorful cloths and when did Nerissa have Red hair like Will and when did her one follower's have short purple hair?

"That is not them but I think Blunk is so dead" Matt said pointing to the peak of the hill where he stopped before looking back then jumped down. The five came to a halt before the blond with orange and green outfit on shouted "you little frog thing give my handbag back!"

The red head looked down then at her friends before jumping screaming as her jump made her slide down with such speed that she was regretting jumping down a building an a half hill of snow, she placed her closed hands close to her chest. slowly following did the blond, a dark haired girl with two long pony tales looking almost like Hay-Lin not far did the purple head and the brown haired girl doing the same as the red head just closing her eyes.

The Asian girl covered her eyes well the blond was trying to keep her skirt down for good reasons, as for the purple head she grabbed hold of the things around her to slow her down but the only thing was snow.

"I think I'm feeling sick" the blond yelled out

"sick or not we going to crash" the red head replied true to her words something was in the way which made them flying in the air landing deep in the snow.

"Blunk find pretty hand thing but girl's want to hurt Blunk" the Passling told Caleb and the girls hiding behind Caleb who glared at the creature "hello you stole one of their bags" Will pointed out just as she planned to grab the bag something flew in the air towards more like a person they never thought was alive yet alone with three others running towards them.

"Hello Will how's my pet?" the man in black wings and golden mask smirked once standing in front of the group [who were shocked beyond anything and to speak] followed by Ember and Tridart but Knor was sniffing something in the snow which was where the girls landed.

He pulled out a cold, coughing red head which Ember took one look at her then at Will a smirk crossed her face before turning to Shagon "looks like the Keeper has a twin sister" this made Shagon and the group which slowly step backwards mostly Will but they did not see the four girls who followed the red head standing shacking from the cold with frowns on their faces and the brown haired had fists by her chest ready to fight, the purple head folded her arms the Asian placed her hands on her hips and the blond frowned stepping in front of the three girls.

"Look what we have here guys our Guardian Leader has a twin sister and a cute one too" Shagon was smirking under that mask Matt could tell and the others liked this as he threw her over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"then you won't mind dropping our cute friend now or face your gold mask broken!" the blond pointed to the creep; the group were shocked at the four girls frowning acting fearless or just being how Caleb told Will the first time they met **'**_**playing hero'**_ but they were not playing hero they were known as heroes in their world in their school!

"You heard her drop our friend buddy or face what many enemies fear US" the Asian girl snapped like Cornelia did earlier they forgot about Stella's bag and were too focused on their red head leader and earth friend. Musa did not lie about enemies fearing them after all they all faced the Trix, Darkar and Baltor. In fact the only thing the girls were more afraid of was what would happen to their friend if he did something to her plus they were in the middle of no where.

"Let me guess more Guardians, Oracle is running short on these girls to send five more to save the Veil and I'm guessing she is your leader poor girl. Nerissa will be pleased to know we have a more powerful Guardian leader then Will" the winged man said the girls frowned all the more thinking them as guards or something like the mall and whoever this oracle was they could careless.

"ok, listen bird boy we are not guarding this Veil thing or whoever this Oracle is we could not careless but if you do not put her down I will hit you and just because your big does not mean you scare us!" the blond told him surprising Shagon could not help but wonder if they were something more powerful then a Guardian as she said she cared not for the Oracle or the Veil but only their friend.

"That chick must have hit her head hard in the snow to know that she just over looked us and Nerissa's knights as weak creatures" Matt said

"I like their spirit though it is like seeing us all over again" Hay-Lin replied

"but the fact of the matter is the red head is in trouble and her friends are worried or fearing for her life" Aldran told them which they looked at him with both worried and angered faces it was the Guardians they were after not five girls who slid down a hill to get back a hand bag from Blunk.

"can we play with them cause I'm ready to fight the little brown head" Ember begged Shagon who took one last look at the girl laying on his shoulder she did look like Will in everyway she had red hair in a style different of the brown and the blond, she was a little more thinner and prettier then Will all in the shad of blue clothing and she seemed to be the leader of the four now standing in line girls.

"of course, our mistress can wait one moment longer before we bring her the lovely red head leader of these weak girls" Shagon said in that moment Ember, Tridart and Khor ran towards the girls who pulled their back towards each other closing their eyes shouting "WINX ENCHANTIX" colorful lights showed before them as well as how these four girls were more then what they appeared; their cloths changed into one or two pieces of cloth, different colored too as glittery gloves covered their hand up to their elbows, coils wrapped around their feet and up to their ankles hair growing longer to their feet tied neatly and finally wings large and elegant.

They stood in line and the blond just smirked at how everyone looked at them in awes; "now like I said before I was going to kick your butt bird boy and my friends can handle your dumb wit creatures, right girls" she turned to them who simply nod.

"let see how ice breath like this 'Sound wave' [she slapped her hands together sending a great wave of sound and wind pushing Tridart backwards hitting Khor the group also got a bit of the energy their way holding onto each as they felt their ears hurt a bit.

'Techno-web' the purple said when the group looked up Khor was trapped in a green kinda cage thing floating in the air clearly these girls were powerful and had warned them before changing into whatever they were calling on things like that Knor was in.

Shagon was in anger and took in the air ready to hit the brown haired girl who was clearly struggling tying Ember up with her 'Ivy wrap' as she called twice now still holding onto the red head who began to moan a little as to say she was waking from her cold state who knew what power she had but in that short second a gold light hit him in the chest casing him to almost lose the girl.

"You! If there was one thing I found annoying from the five Guardians it was their blond haired Guardian" Shagon hissed at the blond who crossed her arms unamused eyes only on her friend "WHAT!" Cornelia yelled in shock as no one ever said that to her not even Irma but then again this was all Nerissa and her making the perfect knights to destroy them.

"Wow, talk about being the one on his hate list" Hay-Lin said

"Hay, Hay he craves hate" Will told her remembering this like a nightmare without Matt as the Demon himself and for four girls playing hero who were like superheroes even Blunk who stole the blonds bag cheered for them.

"I admire their loyalty to the leader, it is something we should learn too" Aldran said

"You do it anyway old friend but I agree they would fight to the death for her" Caleb added

In truth Cornelia, Taranee, Irma and Hay-Lin were thinking the same thing as for Matt and Huggles this was something they never had to learn until Nerissa had them but soon after that he had to listen to Will because she was his Angel and wanted him safe the whole time.

"if you think for a second that blonds are annoying then you have not seen her boyfriend cause he too is blond and will kill you if you don't do what we said earlier now drop her" Stella snapped at him but something in her words made her rethink it, if he dropped her she would land hard on the ground even if it's just snow.

"ste…Stella" her redhead friend moan her friends name in that second everyone looked up wide eyes at the girl trying to lift her body up but Shagon held her down and in that second another sound wave went in the air they turned to see the Asian girl, purple haired and brown haired girl trap Khor, Ember and Tridart in the web Khor was in earlier the wave was to knock them over and the brown haired girl created a dome of roots from way under the ground to keep them in mid air then all three went around Shagon.

"face it bird boy, you lost and your friends are so toast with just a blast of sunlight I shot you they will be so staying in bed the next two weeks" the blond told him

"You should think twice before missing with us" the purple haired girl said

"We are the girls who saved our universe three years in a row and taking our friend will be your worse mistake" the Asian girl said

"Three years in a row?" the group repeated

"They saved their universe?" Aldran and Caleb repeated they naturally thought the Veil was a two way thing to Meridian and Earth then they learnt of Mount Thanos now there was a bigger place?

"fine you want her then go get her" Shagon said throwing the red head near a cliff side which was close; the three who joined her attacked him while the blond raced against time only miters away from the red heads hand.

"She's going to die" Hay-Lin exclaimed

"She's going over the cliff" Taranee exclaimed

The girls gulps is horror as one girl was falling over the cliff the other to save her "Tecna use the Net quick!" the brown haired shouted the purple put out her hand creating a net around the girl pulling back once safe in the air she lowed her in the blonds arms the four joined each other near by the group.

"next time you will not be so lucky" Shagon hissed the four looked up half shocked and half angry but the red head only took a few glimpse at him flying away with his friends or followers before moving her hands over her arms shacking.

"yeah but you the lucky one" Musa hissed before they changed back to normal with just dust leaving them as for Stella she put her hands on Blooms shoulders like in a half hug glowing bright yellow steam came from Bloom telling them she was getting warmed up.

"There now that's better" the blond said removing herself from the red head that looked up at her with a smile that gave the group a warm feeling when they stood up they look over to the group the blond's yellow honey eyes narrowed at Blunk when she stormed over to him with her friends behind look strangely at the group mostly Aldran.

"YOU! Give my bag back right now!" she stop in front of Caleb which was were Blunk hid holding the bag "Blunk find bag, you wanna trade" he said

"TRADE! You green smelly toad that is my bag! Anyway I don't trade things it's not my thing" she frown placing her hands on her hip bending forward "no kidding, try shopping for hours on end to have the latest of everything" the Asian girl snickered to the other who covered their mouths with their hands to hold the laughter back.

"hey Stella maybe if he gives you it then you could give him fashion advise in trade" the red head suggested "why not" the blond smirked at Blunk putting out a box with a butterfly on it then blew it revealing tiny cloths for dolls.

"My bag for a new outfit" she said

"Will it make Blunk look better then Will's boy"?"

"trust me, it's in my love for cloths to make one look good" [winking at the red head who winked back] "Blunk trade" he gave her bag back and in return she clicked her fingers with a few sparks around Blunk smelled less smelly and wore jeans, and T-shirt and a hat to go.

"finally my bag [Stella clicked her fingers again cleaning the bag from the smell turning to her friend who looked at her so did the group Blunk was so admiring the cloths to thank the girl or notice the five standing together.

"Who are you people?" Matt asked they all turned half way looking at him "I mean how did you…what did you do to…what are you?"

"You ask many questions for a boy in a band with five girls, a boy taller then you all and some green guy plus have a smelly pet thing" the red head said

"Wait how do you know I'm in a band?" Matt asked shocked as everyone but the girls who just looked at her "just a hunch and the cloths you wear" was all she said before turning back to her friends.

"You never answered our questions?" Aldran asked

"Because you don't need to worry about it, we totally going home to our waiting boyfriends at the mall" the brown head told them with a smile.

"Then tell us who you are at least?" Taranee begged

"Two words 'the winx'" was all the blond said before they went through a bright yellow portal leaving the group confused "why are they so secretive?" Irma asked

"Better question is how did Shagon and his baddies come back without Matt and Mr. H?" Taranee pointed out

"Tara has a point and when did we not learn of a bigger universe?" Will said with this the group followed Will into a portal that sent them to one place with all the answers 'Kandracar' in other words a big fortress with many people in robs and pictures on the walls of the Guardians over the years, it was also the place where the oracle the four girls said 'they could careless about or the Veil'.

Walking among the walls of silence and peace and into the chamber with the many people in robes plus the oracle himself sitting in the middle of the room legs crossed and no matter how many times the girls came here it was always like they forgot something important but the Veil and their enemies.

Matt and Mr. H. felt a little ashamed to be here after Shagon AKA him and Khor AKA Mr. Huggles felt ashamed to be in a place they once trashed ok more like destroyed under Nerissa's bidding but they were told they were forgiven it just felt wrong no matter what they said Libra made that pretty clear.

Aldran and Caleb fought here once against Phobos and other Rebels it was amazing how they did clean the place up in time and over the years when they were young parents told their Meridian kids about a place in the middle of nowhere around clouds and five Guardians each generation had to protect the Veil as kids Aldran and Caleb hoped to met these Guardians and they had and got five bad attitude teens with funny way in talking and clothing.

But once known the five in their own funny ways they became close allies now the 8 teens and a Passling plus a dormouse were going to ask about five girls in hot outfits and possessed powers ok four as the last was in a cold state to wake let alone battle powers over different things.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

When two worlds collide!

The Guardians & the winx!

Chapter 2: to find answers meaning going to face them!

_{Kandracar}_

If there were words to tell the whole group, what they kept hearing about what they saw it was what the council were saying 'impossible' some said 'they working for Nerissa!' another said probably Libra she was the cat woman with an ego problem and stuck up.

'Then why fight her knights?' another questioned

'To fool our young Guardians, the Rebels and the Regrets of the earth!' that was Libra for sure at one point Yan-Lin AKA Hay-Lin's grandmother had come after the Oracle somehow told her the gang was here.

"this is like going no where" Irma told Taranee and Hay-Lin while Cornelia and Will were giving each other looks of worry, the guys were getting tired of the whole thing even Blunk who sat watching this starting admiring his cloths the strange blond gave him and truth was so was the Oracle so with one hand held up silence fell in the place.

"These girls seem to be powerful as the Guardians spoke highly of them even the young Regrent tells of how they show no fear or care to the veil but only for one another" true to his words they were like a group of girls stuck like glue and the best part of this was they beat Shagon but almost lost their friend in mere seconds.

"Is there anything about these girls in the old scrolls?" Will asked

"no, but I can show you where they are at them moment [a image appeared of a large building with many girls in, some were even using magic which shocked the Guardians] you must met the girls to find out more about them as I fear they have shown Nerissa a power she could go after" the Oracle said

Shock took over the room; surprise shook took the group by his words; _as the image showed in a dorm room like in collage, it was big and had four rooms plus a lounge. the four girls were sitting in one of the room with a red head drawing something on a piece of paper while the others sat around her bed the blond was filling her nails, the brown haired was tickling the little bunny on her lap, the Asian and purple haired girl's were looking at something in the mini computer on the purple haired lap._

"_I can't believe I traded some cloths with a frog that smelled worse then Nut" the blond moaned_

"_I can't believe you haven't moaned about this for more then the tenth time today or the fact you told the guys we fought some strange creatures almost losing Bloom in the process" the Asian moaned_

"_yeah did you see Sky's face when he heard this, if I ever saw him as mad and shocked like that it was when Darkar kidnapped B and Baltor placing a spell on him to hurt Bloom" the purple head looked up pointing out which the blond glared back at her but before they could say another word the red head turned around pulling a piece of paper up with a drawing they all had to move closer to see._

"_Did your bird boy look like this?" _

"_How did you know how he looked like Bloom? You were totally out of it?" the Asian asked pointing to the picture "I got a quick look at him before he vanished" she replied_

"_More like fled for his life with his scared friends! We kicked their butts and traded my handbag with a thief toad" the blond said standing up with one fist in front of her with a victory look on her face the other looked at her for a moment before laughing._

"_I wonder who those people were they looked so young and weak?" the brown haired said_

"_Flora it doesn't matter they were just normal teens in the wrong place at the wrong time" the Asian said getting up ready to walk out the room flowed by the purple haired and blond._

"_I have a feeling we'll see them again" the red head said looking back at the picture with a more serious look "and you will be just another enemy we have to face again" _

"_sweetie are you coming, we late for class" the brown haired named flora asked "coming" was all the girl named Bloom said shoving her picture in her jean pocket running out the room slamming the door behind her._

"How does she know we will meet them?" Aldran asked

"I won't lie when she drew Shagon perfectly cause hell even Hay-Lin would have a hard time drawing him after seeing him in a few seconds" Will said looking over to the girl who shook their head as to say they agreed with her. Hay-Lin was good they all knew it but this red head drew Shagon like she saw him before.

"You 8 and the Passling must go talk with these girls, if they could fight off Shagon then you would want them on your side" Ms. Lin told them which the group took one look at each other before they heard the oracle clap his hands before they knew it everything went black.

"I hope they can help the Guardians cause we need all the help we can get" the oracle said.

_{In the middle of Magix forest}_

The group took one look at the place they now stood around everything so peaceful so green so clear. Birds flew by and Hay-Lin smiled seeing how clear the blue sky was with a little clouds in the air, Trees were tall but not too much to have the smell of mint or something around.

"Wow they live in a beautiful place" Irma said

"if only Meridian looked like this even if Princess Eylon made it better this place is so wonderful" Caleb said true to his words but now was not the time to speak as Mr. Huggles ran ahead followed by Matt in order to catch him the group followed him closely until he came to a halt in front of the place oracle showed them earlier.

"Totally cool" was all Matt could say and the place was wonderful no lie about that they saw many girls walking around with books in their hands laughing and one or two sent Caleb, Aldran and Matt kisses and winks of course Cornelia and Will did not like that due to the fact Caleb and Aldran were new to this love thing even if Cornelia and Caleb had dated for a year things were still new.

Even Blunk waved which the girls took a look at him but did not freak instead held their noses making faces walking fast away in the halls that the group walked among; it was like collage with a sense of magic and peace in the place plus it was clean.

"excuse me young ladies and young men and your pet frog what are you doing walking around!" a high pitched voice that made the group come to a halt then turned slowly to see a woman in blue and white clothing with a clip board and pushing her glasses straight with a face that said she was not to mess around with.

"you are not in our school and as strangers you shall follow me to the headmistress office so we can sort you people out and once done please get your pet frog a bath or something" she said turning waving her hand to tell them to follow which they did even if this place was to be peaceful she could scare anyone like now. Caleb and Aldran were not ones to fear but this woman sure made them want to flee as soon as possible.

"Wait here" she told them after about two minutes she opened the doors telling them to come in so they did; only to find a woman with white hair neatly curled up with a purple skirt and pink top and high hills with her hands placed behind her back looking out the window so big to show the whole school.

"may I ask why you came to my school?" the woman asked turning around pulling her seat out to sit down place her hands together leaning on her disk then told them to be seated so they did as she clapped her hands to create more seats for eight as to say Blunk was not to sit on her seats but the ground.

"We came here to speak with five girls" Caleb answered

"Young man this school is full of girls, you need to describe them better for the headmistress" the scary woman in blue and white said sharply.

"Well one has red hair like Will's but longer and the others…" Irma was cut off by the woman holding her one hand up to silence her then turned to the woman beside her "please call the girls to my office now Griselda"

"Yes ma'am" and just like that she left leaving them to look at the woman now leaning back in her chair frowning closing her eyes "what is this place?" Hay-Lin asked which she opened her eyes at them giving a smile.

"this is Alfea school for fairies like the ones you plan to met at this moment" as on cue the woman returned with five girls which the gang turned to look at them and just as the door closed the blond noticed the toad "oh come on, we skipped class to see them again to see him again!"

"How did they get here?" the Asian girl asked

"Girls please calm down and explain how you know them" the headmistress said

"Um…the thing is we don't know them but their pet thing stole Stella's bag and we followed him to a strange place and the other winx fought these creeps that thought I was her sister or something…but honestly we have no idea why they here" the red head explained standing in the middle of the group.

"is something else on your mind Ms. F?" the Asian asked which the group looked over to the woman with questionable look who frowned standing up behind her desk even the scary woman gave a worried look which gave the five girls a questionable worried look.

"girls another reason I asked you here is cause something is wrong on Sparks and I need you girls to go find out why, we fear Baltor has returned without us knowing" the head mistress said in a serious tone when the group looked at the girls the five stood with shocked looks what more the red head went pale almost sick.

"Is she sick?" Cornelia asked the girls turned to look at their friend in panic

"NO!" the red head shouted taking hold on one of the seats "he cannot be alive I killed him! And why Sparks…it's not like there aren't twenty thousand plants out there and if he is alive why go to a dead planet!" She looked like someone punched her in the stomach her ends of her hair began to float in the air.

"More like a hundred thousand planets to be correction" the purple haired said

"Tecna! Of all times to correct people you have to do now, have some kind of logic in caring about Bloom now" the blond snapped placing her hands on her hips.

"How could he come back alive? B totally destroyed him" the Asian asked in a sharp tone "could he be after something powerful in the palace to find a way to destroy Bloom?" Flora had asked

With all the arguing among the girls they failed to see their leader gripping on Matt's chair with fire burning in her eyes the group noticed how white her hands become holding on the chair and with her girls fighting made her more angry "we'll go to sparks!" finally the red head looked up the two woman looked at each other as Stella and Tecna glaring eyes turned to see their leader fists on both sides and even the other two looked shocked.

"Are you certain Bloom this could be more harder then last time?" the head mistress asked

"yes ma'am and I wish for them to come with us" Bloom replied inducting to the group who looked shocked she had no idea who they were but asked for their help and by her look on her face, she meant business.

"Alright we skip class to kick bad guy butt!" Stella shouted placing her hands in the air but when she looked at the teachers she placed them down behind her back smiling shyly "I mean we need to practice our skills on the how to kick butt" she smiled

"So you accept your mission" the headmistress said

"We will go to sparks finish him off even if he is stronger we have more back up this time we won't let you down Ms. F." Bloom said as the other girls stood around her placing their hands forward one on top of the other Bloom slowly placed hers on then looked at the teacher "word of a winx" was all she said.

Few minutes late the group followed the five girls to their dorm room where each one went different ways packing things in a backpack. "So who are you people anyway?" Bloom asked as Will and the group followed in.

"I'm Will this is Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay-Lin, Caleb, Matt, Aldran Blunk and Mr. Huggles a kinda superheroes undercover if you will" Will said

"Aren't we all, Bloom is from earth and she our superhero undercover" Flora said closing her backpack the winx already told their names on the way back to the dorm.

"You from earth too?" Aldran asked surprised not as he wasn't already when you have five girls who aren't Guardians but fairies like in the books. "Uh…yeah Gardenia…were you from?" Bloom asked looking under her bed for something.

"We from Heatherfield as for Caleb and Aldran and Blunk they from Meridian" Taranee said

"Never heard of the place? Has anyone seen Kiko?" Bloom asked sitting on her knees beside her bed with concern unknown to them the little bunny had jumped in her backpack.

"sweetie last we saw him, he was eating the carrots I gave him this morning" Flora said when suddenly a sound of a bike was heard out side all five girls went to Bloom's balcony "SKY!" Bloom shouted grabbing her bag placing it on her bed as the five pushed past the group running out the room the group followed them as they had no idea why were they so high hoped.

Once outside the group saw Stella crash into a boy who almost fell to the ground well Flora went into a handsome young man's arms who kissed her on the head, well Musa hugged her red head spiky boyfriend who scoped her up in his arms [it was a funny scene to see a tomboy in a boy's arms smirking at her] then you had Tecna and a nerd who looked better in some ways then Martin who both did computer things before giving each other a kiss hello.

Behind the group of couples a guy on a bike slowly getting off saw his girl Bloom running over to him which he picked her up to spin her around in the air before he placed her down, they looked at each other with sweet looks their friends looked at the last couple with smiles.

"I'm so happy to see you"

"you look so beautiful Bloom, we have been very busy with missions lately to phone and after Stella told us what happened I was worried so we came to see how you doing" he replied placing one hand by the side of her cheek who glimpsed at first then smiled all the more.

"I'm fine honest but we have a mission to go to Sparks and well it might be more then our last battle" Bloom explained worried looks were on the guys face letting go of their girls to look in their eyes if what she said was true. "Oh Brandon I hope we kick Baltor's butt to be with you again" Stella said

"Wait Baltor! You said he was destroyed" the spiky haired boy accused which Bloom seemed to look a little hurt. "I thought I did and he is on Sparks" Bloom filled in the last part.

From where the gang stood they noticed the guys stared at the girls with disbelief faces mostly Bloom's boy who took her one hand "then we'll come with you, I won't let him hurt us again" Will and Matt felt somewhat the same with Nerissa and Shagon but Bloom shook her had in a 'no' which Will did sometimes to Matt when in battle when he had no powers.

"Sky we have back up and I know they could help us" Bloom replied

"who could be better then us specialists?" the brown haired boy asked even the spiky haired boy look eager when the girls pointed to the gang the boys mouths hung up in horror and shock.

"no way Bloom, you putting yours and the girls lives on the line with a bunch of weak girls, guys and a frog who smells worse then the tunnels under ground!" the spiky haired shouted that the red head who got a punch on the arm by Musa.

"If B has faith in them then we do too and if you judge them by their looks its like judging us winx for being what's the word you use PIXIES!" Musa snapped at her boyfriend who shook his head in shock then glared at her.

"the difference is you are stronger fairies they probably weaker then you and what are three guys without weapons and a frog going to help huh?" the boy snapped back

"Riven has a point you are facing one of the powerful enemies on a dead planet and you don't even inform us first" the nerd added in a sharp tone that even his girl looked torn one she agreed with him but the other she had faith in their leader.

"Hello we are Guardians of the Veil and these are rebels from Meridian plus Matt is a Regret of earth and Blunk is just a Passling who smells portals out even though I do think he needs a bath!" Cornelia snapped they all looked at her before looking at Bloom as if she lost her mind.

"fine but if you need us call and we will come to your aid, even if I think you have some strange faith in them" Bloom's guy said in that moment she wrapped her arms around him hugging him "thank you Sky, I promise first sign that the mission is out of control Stella will call" Bloom pulled back smiling.

"girls it's time to leave" a voice they knew belonged to the headmistress said they each waved to their guys with a smile of sadness and worry; once the girls walked away followed by the group the guys or Riven almost wanted to rip Bloom of her boyfriends trust in her but stopped himself due to musa's words.

"You have so much faith in us but only know our names?" Caleb stated walking up to their dorm when Bloom turned around holding the doorknob she smiled "I guess faith is what we need in times of battle if not then we just fail in the mission" she told them opening the door the girls each grabbed their bags standing in the middle of the lounge.

"You are wise for someone so young" Aldran exclaimed

"young and cute" matt added which Will hit him on the arm when suddenly Stella pulled her ring off changing it into a scepter; at this point the Guardians held one another well Irma and Taranee did well Hay-Lin held Blunk Cornelia and Will held Matt, Caleb and Aldran even Mr. Huggles who popped his head out of Matt's jacket hood looked at the shining light surrounding then only after seeing what Stella had done and felt ice cold in mere seconds.

Stella had given the girls five green warm snow outfits with black boots and yellow goggles for their eyes even the Guardians got outfits but blue ones as for the guys and Blunk they for brownish ones.

"Tecna which way?" Stella asked changing her ring back to normal the girls and the gang stood around the purple head that made a green kinda map in the palm of her hand pointing the flat piece of land in the middle of no where.

"We are not far from the palace Bloom in fact Stella placed us pretty close" Tecna said

"let's go" Bloom replied letting out a sigh of grief or something cause soon the girls began to walk among the large amount of snow worst then Mount Thanos it looked creepy if not for the sound that echoed or harsh winds the group wanted to take cover and wait till it stopped snowing so bad but the winx pushed on, they took missions to the extremes even in bad weather.

"We about to come up to sparks" Tecna said

"Good cause I'm freezing" Stella said

"Um…bloom your bag is shacking?" Hay-Lin pointed out which made the winx stop and Bloom pull her bag off her back to open it only to find a freezing bunny.

"Kiko? Oh you silly bunny you freezing Stella" Bloom called her friend who took the bunny with the same light as she did bloom the first time, the bunny seemed to warm up then she gave him back to Bloom who placed him in her jacket to keep warm with just his head out looking around.

"That looks like palace towers?" Flora said

"they are indeed palace towers, we at Sparks" Musa exclaimed the group took one look at the ruin pink and purple palace to know that a terrible thing happed to make Bloom speak less of the place or why she gave a grief sigh earlier.

"It must have been a beautiful place" Will said

"my dad said it was the peaceful yet powerful kingdoms in the whole magic dimension second to mine but the day this place was being destroyed thanks to the three old witches who were after the young heir of sparks which disappeared the day the whole magic dimension spoke less of the one day everything changed, I was just 1 at the time" Stella explained

"How did the last heir escape without harm?" Aldran asked

"By her sister who saved her" Bloom said in a sad tone "the heir was just a baby at the time, but it happened too fast" Bloom finished the girls eyes seemed to soften for some reason giving her a sad look as they walked in the court yard.

"So why had the heir not fix the place yet?" Bloom had come to a halt with the other girls at Cornelia's question "wait Bloom are you the last heir to the thrown?" Will asked when Bloom turned half way tears formed in her eyes which Stella and Musa placed their hands on her shoulder.

Words could not speak louder then her tears and her hurt eyes shown when she turned back walking on the group understood something else was keeping her from fixing it when Tecna slowed down whispering "she's still searching for her parents" the hurt blue eyes told the group she was more then just a fairy or a earth girl but one with hurt in her life not like sharing history lessons with others.

"I feel bad guys for asking her that" Cornelia said

"If there was a way for us to help her then I would in a second" Caleb stated

"Hold up guys, I feel some negative energy" Stella said

"The air doesn't sound right, like it is being angered" Musa added how did you heard the sound around you when all they heard were their footsteps.

"Huh? Did you hear that?" Bloom turned to her friend's arms open "hear what? You fairies are making no sense" Aldran pointed out folding his arms when suddenly the ground began to shack under them and started to creak around them, Bloom had been pulled away from her girls which Stella tried to grab her hand as for Caleb, Blunk and Aldran were parted from the girls and matt who watched in horror when Bloom unsteady waved her body in the air by the edge of the creak in the ground before falling followed by Caleb Blunk and Aldran in mere minutes the group watched their leaders and friends fall down the cliff.

Stella held both sides of her face "oh no!" she said in fear well Musa covered her eyes again, Flora covered her mouth in utter shock followed by Tecna standing there body frozen and mouth open their eyes wide and fearful.

Will, Hay-Lin and Taranee covered their eyes or turned away in shock Matt and Irma were keep Cornelia at bay for wanting to jump after Caleb or fainting at any minute but truth being they were shocked and scared.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

When two worlds collide!

The Guardians & the winx!

Chapter 3: when the battle breaks out and trust is put to the test!

_[At the bottom of the cliff!]_

It had only been mere minutes when the four fell down the cliff in the palace and they landed on some place colder then the top, Caleb and Aldran had woke up with a headache to say the least and looked up rubbing their head in pain it was high from where they fell. "What in meridian happened?" Aldran asked looking to Caleb across him.

"I have no idea but I'm betting it had to do with this Baltor guy or Nerissa" Caleb replied sitting up helping Aldran up with a strong pull of the hand then looked around the icy surrounding when suddenly Blunk's voice broke their stare of the place "girly that looks like Will wake up! Please girly wake up" Blunk panicked shacking the poor leader of the fairies who lay their eyes closed like she was dead.

"Blunk what the heck…" Caleb couldn't finish once both boys saw Bloom laying on the ice ground with her one hand beside her face her pet bunny lay not far from her head out cold too; both ran by her side Caleb scooped her top half of her body in his arms while Aldran tried to see if he could wake the pet up once again they looked up with fear.

"Please say she is not dead" Aldran asked with Blunk behind Caleb fearing what the blond might do if she found out her friend died. Caleb felt for a pulse she had and it was faint but she was still alive in fact her pet was too.

"_bloom wake up, this is not the time to give in to the darkness" a voice repeated somewhere in Bloom wanted the voice to leave but the other half felt it was a person who was warning her of something; floating in the stream of pure blackness with coldness around her body making it hard to breath let alone wake up._

"_Bloom your friends need you __**WAKE UP!**__" the voice yelled creating a warm feeling inside her, her eyes opened slowly looking around only to find she was staring into the face of her sister smiling "you need to fight Bloom use the power within you to fight" her words were like wisdom she knew but felt cold somewhat alone in fact._

"_How do you fight something you cannot see?"_

"_You have the power within you to help see little sister and I know that you can fight anything in your way __**NOW FIGHT!**__" her last words sent her flying backwards which made her push herself to stay away from the darkness._

Bloom flattered her eyes opened slowly feeling someone holding her up, like being kept safe from the world she felt her head and body hurt. "Caleb she's waking up" a voice said the name was unfamiliar for her as it was still new but the smell was not as she felt the need to gag "I'm gonna be sick" Bloom's eyes widen as she felt in her coat was empty.

Bloom sat up which gave the boys and Blunk gladness and the fact she spoke was good the only reason she said she was gonna be sick was cause Blunk smelled even in the cloths Stella gave him. "Kiko! Where are you!" panic was in her voice when Aldran gave the now waking pet to bloom who held him like a baby in her arms smiling down at him.

"we need to get out from here" Caleb said pulling Bloom up then Aldran, Blunk nod and was more then happy the girl was ok she never let go of her pet as she held him in her arms shielding him as they walked along the ice caves.

"We were lucky, we still in one piece" Bloom told them leading the way with the boys on both sides of her and Blunk beside Caleb. "luck is the last thing were should think about, at the moment we were pulled away from the group and now need a way back" Aldran stated so in silence they walked but Bloom could feel something following them, watching for the right moment to attack, to trap them forever in ice.

_[Back on top in the court yard]_

"oh this is bad we not only lost our leader for the third time coming here but three others" Flora said shacking her head in disbelief "keep it together girl, we need to find Bloom and the others" Musa told the nature fairy.

"Musa right but where do we start?" Taranee said for the first time she was not scared that was until something hit the groups causing them to fly backwards on the ground the guardians looked up to see none other then Nerissa and her four Guardians plus Ember and Tridart but the other two were gone in fear most likely somewhere looking for something powerful or worst Bloom and the others.

"Well you can start with us and finding something hidden within these walls" Nerissa said in a mocking tone. "As if witch, this is royal grounds so get your old butt off of it!" Stella stood up with her scepter in her hands frowning at the woman.

"Mind you Blondie, I'm a guardian like them" Nerissa said

"Yeah a backstabbing one" Irma spat as the group stood up while the winx shook their heads in disbelief "so the trouble was not Baltor but you, and those are your pets which we kicked their butts" Tecna said

"Those were the funny looking Guardians you told me beat you, they are nothing but teens in the wrong place" Nerissa hissed

"Excuse me but you are on our friends grounds and FYI we fairies not funny looking guardians looking after something!" Stella snapped sending a ray of light at Nerissa who sent on lightening one of her own to block the attack. In honest truth Nerissa had no idea how powerful they were or why that ray felt hot like heat of fire; Stella and the girls took this time to transform so did Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, hay-Lin, Matt and Mr. Huggles.

It wasn't long for the battle to break out as the Guardians took on the opposite of their enemies' element while the winx went again Nerissa as for Matt and Mr. H. took on Tridart and Ember.

"You girls are fools to fight us"

"I think you are the fool old hag" Musa snapped at Nerissa after she shot flora clear out the sky into a wall upside down even Tecna was sent into a broken double doors after trying to help Flora.

Musa and Stella was the only thing standing in front of her to enter the palace to find the legendry power. Not that it helped because it was held safe in some place she could not reach no matter how hard she used her powers, like on Matt to create Shagon and Knor.

"Hey who wants to play trash talk with these zombies followers of Guardians" Irma asked her friends with a smirk which each took a good laugh before following her suggestion. But did try it and in all good fun the Guardians or Will thought it was going great up until one of the Guardians of Nerissa who possessed fire knocked her from behind causing her to fall if not for Musa that grabbed her under her arms placing her safely on the ground then winked at her before returning to Stella's side.

They were fast; strong and damn good at fighting they must have trained for them to gain such power and trust in each other, Will looked over her shoulder to Tecna throwing some strange dust on Flora who woke up still out of it Flora then slowly pulled her up to her feet.

**{Mean well}**

Bloom, Caleb, Aldran and Blunk walked in the many corridors of what looked like the bottom of the palace strange to see such a wonderful kingdom in such an icy state or the fact Bloom kept shivering as her pet sat on her shoulder now when she rubbed her arms.

"You ok Bloom?" Caleb asked

"Is girly cold" Blunk asked but she shook her head in a 'no' not speaking but when they were just about to turn into another way "what the…" Bloom was sent into the wall both her and her pet slid down the wall in pain whatever shot her was green light.

"I had a feeling we met again Will's sister" a voice Caleb knew stepped out the opening with his beast friend beside him Blunk was trying to help Bloom up while Caleb and Aldran stood in front of her in a fighting stand they had no weapons but their fists and battle skills.

"You're the freak who attacked my friends! Is that what you villains like doing these days pick on girls?" Bloom snapped pulling herself up while her bunny and Blunk stood behind her "you sure are like Will" he replied with a laugh, even if she could not see his face she could tell he was not human or had any feelings for them.

"You leave her alone Shagon or we'll kill you!" Caleb said

"with what your fists that's a laugh…" he could not finish as the red head was forming something in her hands whispering something to soft for anyone to hear "no but they have swords" true to her words two swords in the color or silver and grey formed in Aldran and Caleb's hands they looked back just in time to duck as she sent a great ball of fire at Knor with a smirk.

"So you have the power of the flames as the fire Guardian yet you are the leader of those poorly looking girls" Shagon said

as she walked in the middle of Caleb and Aldran with no fear in her eyes or worry of her safety in fact she could careless about what happened to her when a bright light surrounded her and her body began to change her green and black snow cloths changed into a bluish green dress with blue glittery gloves up her arms to her elbows, her feet had coils of blue with hearts on up to her ankles, her red hair grew longer and tied neatly with 6 heart clips and finally large big blue wings formed from her back.

She was a vision of perfection and beauty Aldran and Caleb's even Blunk's mouths dropped when she landed on the ground gracefully she narrowed her eyes at him like she was looking him straight in the face.

"You look very lovely for a weak girl but then again you did just knock Knor over with one blast so I'll make a deal with you" Shagon said but inside he was thinking how Nerissa would reward him to bring the leader of those weak girls with such a powerful power but on the other hand he wanted to have fun with her first, her eyes could tell what she felt her body was small yet strong and her hair was like fire which reminded him of Will.

"What kind of deal could you possibly make?" she asked in a mocking tone but in truth she was unsure of his answer or wanted to know it. He was tall and had a furry pet the size of Nut if not a little bigger and not friendly at the least not only was she the only one with powers did she need to protect Caleb, Aldran, Blunk and Kiko after all bunnies couldn't fight let alone be on the field.

The frog thing named Blunk was pretty plain to see as scared, Caleb and Aldran were guys with just swords the guys used but nothing magical; ok she could take on the beast thing alone but unsure the guys could let alone the gold masked man Stella called Bird boy. She was suck between protecting four and two mean creatures ready to attack her any moment.

"I let you and your friend live if you show me where the power in this place is hidden" Shagon said he was not surprised by her answer something Will would say but not once sent Hatred to feed off him maybe if her pet was hurt then she would.

"as if, this is my palace and you are not getting nothing from it so leave or face the power of the dragon's flame!" she hissed the guys had no idea what this dragon's flame was or why she was so sure that she would wipe his butt. But her bunny seemed to be sure as he jumped up and down even doing a funny kind of dance of her fighting or something like that.

"you are play a dangerous game girl and sense you plan on not helping me, let me show you what mistake you made!" he snapped without warning he sent Knor at her and landing on her as she was stuck to the ground with both her arms pinned on the ground fear now showed when Caleb went to attack the beast Shagon shot two green rays at Caleb and Aldran Blunk grabbed the little frozen pet running to a hiding place.

"Get off me you over grown fur ball!" she cursed her eyes closed struggling to break free the more she did the more Shagon wanted to play with her to touch her wings to see how fragile they were, maybe to touch her lips as he did to Will when he glamour to look like Matt. He wanted to know if she was like Will or was it just their weird way of two kinda leaders that almost looked alike.

Aldran helped Caleb to his feet but when he saw Blunk jumping up and down trying to stop his hand that had a small drop of blood coming out both boys watched in disbelief the little bunny run up to the might beast and bit his hand holding on of Bloom's arms down by her sides. The beast pulled back giving Bloom this one chance to hit the beast with **'**_**fire arrows'**_ Knor went flying into Shagon while Bloom scooped her pet in her arms getting up signaling the boys follow her as she ran down a corridor when Knor and Shagon caught sight of this hate for the girl and the want to touch her was the only thing in his mind.

The two knights followed the four of them down the many halls in this icy palace, if this was hers it would mean she was a soul heir to the kingdom Nerissa choice to find the power that could restore this whole planet or something like that. "Knor how could you let her escape! I want her now; if you fail again our mistress will surely punish us!" Shagon hissed to the growling over grown beast running beside him.

"I think we lost them, thanks Kiko my brave little bunny" Bloom said though her calming breathing then looked to the guys and Blunk who still held his hand glaring at the pet in her arm, she bent over placing her hand above his wound a gold light cover her hand when she removed her hand that went to the way it was before Blunk had no more pain or even a wound.

The guys looked at her like she was an angel well she looked like one but she acted like a normal teen but to a leader of a group of girls.

The place they hid was a room with blue and gold and a hint of silver, again Bloom shivered then turned to see the room something in her must of snapped as her body froze her pet looked at her then at the room the boy's and Blunk could not help but admire how this palace as broken and frozen it was much more elegant and showed more richness then in Meridian's Palace.

_The place was still new still in one peace the king and queen were with their young daughter looking over the curb the newest member of the family also one day to be queen lay giggling at the shadowing figures._

"_Look mommy Bloom's awake" _

"_that's right my little baby one day you will grow to be the strongest fairy and hopefully become a queen that could make our people look at us differently then just the most powerful kingdom" a male voice said in such a gentle way that even the woman beside him smiled down at her._

"_Look at her so small and yet I feel like she's such a fighter"_

"_mommy what if something should happen to her to the power?" it was a young child's voice a girl asking the woman "Daphne honey nothing could get it unless they took it out her very body; Bloom is safe the power is safe but you are to make sure no harm comes to her" the woman said the young child looked at the sleeping baby then looked at the parents smiling "I will"_

Something grabbed Bloom's shoulders when she turned her head her eyes widen in fear, Caleb, Aldran and Blunk lay across the room she could feel her pet shivering in her arms. "For someone with little fear, you do seem to get in trouble fast" Shagon laughed sending her backwards with just one push so she was pushed into Knor not far from the bed. He grabbed her from behind harming her large wings and when Shagon watched her struggle and pain showing clear in her face due to her arms held close to her chest and her wings starting to bend.

He would have laughed more when suddenly something happened to her as her body began to glow bright glow even Knor was willing to let go if not for Shagon told him to hold on to her… "NOOO…" she yelled

**Back on top in mid battle!**

The winx were getting tired of this battle they could fight more but they had to find Bloom, Blunk, Caleb and Aldran before it was too late and by the way the Guardians looked in battle they were losing on their power or they were tired either way that was no go.

Flora had already had been hit twice down into a pillar, Tecna only got once because she was going to use her fairy dust to help Flora, Musa and Stella were getting cold in these Enchantix outfits making the girls but Stella slow due to her being the sun and moon fairy she used looks of sun light which some came from her body.

If they thought Sparks palace was bad before it was worse due to the battle Taranee and Irma were knocked out leaving Cornelia, Matt, Will, Hay-Lin and the Dormouse to fight the Guardians well Musa, Tecna and Flora handled the creature Stella was giving Nerissa a royal butt kicking as she called it.

"I feel so weak" hay-Lin said she was not so powerful she was gentle like the wind like Flora full of life but after an hour of battle the poor Guardians began to feel their bodies pain, start feel their power having a tough time to fight the old Guardians.

"How do those girls keep fighting after so long?" Taranee asked pulling her upper body up the icy floor that the other girls fell on around each other. "they fight because they want to find Bloom" Will answered of course they fought they could give in as their bodies looked cold and in outfits so open and bear feet you say they were not just fight the enemy but the cold.

"Matt and Mr. H. are the only one of us still battling" Irma pointed out sitting up, why fight the cold anymore…why fight anymore when you were so weak. But when the Guardian lost hope something shot Nerissa and her creatures plus the zombie followers clear out the sky everyone looked up at the thing or who saved them in a few second the winx jumped in the air with joy as four boys jumped off the plan landing on the battle field it was the winx boyfriends.

"Brandon oh Brandon my hero" Stella yelled wrapping her arms around the brown haired boy neck kissing him then pulled back when the blond and the other help the Guardian to their feet before asking "where is Bloom?" a question none wanted to answer but as Stella her best friend step forward placing a hand on his shoulder "she fell down a cliff with Caleb, Blunk and Aldran" if they thought the lady named Griselda was scary boy they were wrong when Sky's soft look turned to hard, anger and pulled Stella by her arms.

"where did she fall Stella and do joke about this cause I can't…won't lose her" Matt who detransfromed with Mr. Huggles who wrapped himself around his neck looked at Sky it was so clear how much he loved her to not give up on his love like Matt did Will.

"I think she's somewhere in the palace?" Stella said pulling away "Brandon, you and I will search for her Riven, Timmy and Helia you can protect the girls as they too weak" Sky told the guys who smirked.

"Now that sounds like my kinda party" Riven said pulling his reddish sword out followed by the nerd named Timmy with his strange gun and Helia did something to his gloves showing golden strings the Guardians and Matt were tired the winx felt a little weak too but not enough to let their boy's fight alone.

While Brandon and Sky began to head inside but something stopped them dead in their track well it did to everyone as the ground began to cave in under them…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

When two worlds collide!

The Guardians & the Winx!

Chapter 4: a secret is revealed and some things are not given but earned!

**{On the battle field!}**

The Guardians, Matt, the winx, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Brandon and Sky plus Nerissa and her crew were trying so hard to stay on their feet let alone watch as one or two statues fell Brandon and Sky were going to search for Bloom, Caleb, Aldran and the frog thing named Blunk when the earth under all of them began to break apart.

Mist of steam was following out the ground and rubble began to flew upwards. "What in the world is happening?" Brandon asked protecting Sky his Prince as a good friend and squire did.

"it's an earthquake" Cornelia yelled holding onto Hay-Lin who almost got pieces of rocks on her if not for her element over earth to protect them, the winx tried their hardest to place shields and keep on their feet at the same time the guys seemed to find it hard too.

"In the middle of a dead planet? Get real?" Riven snapped although his focus was Musa who looked badly hurt in the battle, he knew as long as the fairies as breath flowing in their bodies they would not stop till Bloom was found and safe mostly Stella because of how close they were and how Bloom had saved her the first time in battle with unknown powers to boot.

Suddenly the last bit of ground near Brandon and Sky broke open and three things or figures come out when the air clear Sky's and everyone else's hearts soared but also fell to their stomachs as the last princess of Sparks/Bloom the leader of the winx was in the air with something holding her from behind Kiko was in her arms that was plain to see while the other was a man with black wings and a muscular body with dread black locks and a gold mask to hide his face for what reason the group was not sure but one thing was clear, Bloom was in pain.

Horrified looks came from the winx the guys mostly wanted to kick his butt mostly Sky; no one hurt his Bloom like that nor her pet, cuts and tares in her Enchantix outfit and on her body, her body looked like it a leaf blown everyway possible her pet looked like her was losing his last breath with such a tight grip on her and for him to be in his owners arms was bad right now.

"I must give you credit not even Will would have lasted so long locked in Knor's arms and the power within you makes me want you to be my new Pet!" The winged man said Sky felt his heart on fire with the way the man spoke to his girlfriend.

"Yeah! Well hate to disappoint you bird boy I'm no pet nor do I want your pleasure of whatever you want now get your over grown bear of me!" Bloom snapped at him giving her most dead giving glare she only gave to her enemies Sky got once or twice but it was not as bad as the one she sent him.

"tell me where the hidden power in this place is or watch each one of your friends fall starting with your pet [he managed to pull Kiko out Bloom's hold and held him by the ears with green eyes glowing] then your Blond pest of a big mouth" he told her at this point Bloom had enough; people used her loved ones against her to watch her fall enough to take her powers.

Why did they deserve to suffer under her fault of weakness? No this was enough, time was racing against her; Caleb, Aldran, Blunk hell even Kiko placed their lives on the line to save her sorry butt when she was lost in a vision of what could be her past! No this was the end of it her last hope to save everyone was now to put her own life, her power on the line for the greater good _'forgive me' _she mentally said before she let her power come forward to send this creep and his mutt away for good and maybe place thing back the way it was icy and broken.

"time is against you sister of the Keeper of Kandracar and against your friends" Shagon mocked more but little did he know bloom was going to send her very power the Dragon's flame at him; his pet had to feel her body burning slowly as his grip was letting go.

"Is it just me or is Knor letting go?" Taranee said everyone was still watching but did not pull their eyes of the three until she said that making them look at how the over grown beast was realizing Bloom for some reason, it took two seconds for everyone to see her body start burning but cloths the same way Nerissa took one look at the scene before she and her fellow Guardians, Tridart, ember and now Knor who let go ran into a folder leaving Shagon and the groups looking at the fiery fairy.

Her eyes were burning with full fire, her hair forming around her body and her body taking it's position in firing what looked like a ball of fire big enough to kill someone or destroy something; "I can't look anymore" Stella said covering her eyes holding Flora's shoulder.

"She's using way to much power for an attack, it could destroy everything" Tecna said at this Cornelia went pale before falling backwards into Irma and Will's arms to support her now limp body.

"You may thing I'm Will's sister, you may think I'm a leader of weak girls, you may even think that hurting my loved ones will make you supreme. Well here's the newsflash I will make you pay for hurting everyone close to me and this is my way to say NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY! She spat the last part out before sending the attack Kiko who somehow got free from his grip flew down into Flora's arms in time.

A large blast sent everyone backwards with a 'BANG' a loud scream was heard not sure if it was Bloom or the winged man but one thing was clear Caleb, Aldran and Blunk got out the castle in time to see her speak then sent into the walls by the front doors.

The fire show was over everyone sat up the fairies now in normal cloths as well as Matt and the Guardians stared in wonder how they survived or why the place looked like it never had the battle earlier on. The guys got up helping their girlfriends as did Caleb, Aldran, Blunk and Matt who got hugs hello and happy they were safe up until Sky's voice echoed.

"Bloom where are you? Please show me were you are?" he called when Riven sat beside something red the group came along to see the fire haired fairy laying their not a breath coming out, not a movement, nothing.

Sky scooped her in his arms as her Enchantix outfit faded leaving her in her snow gear; Caleb nor Aldran had not seen a man cry, he was what Cornelia would call _'dream guy'_ the winx turned their faces in to their loved ones in dismay of their fallen friend. Matt had felt like crying before when Shagon hurt Will everyday with the thought her boyfriend being tortured.

Kiko jumped out of Flora's arms lying beside his owner showing what most pets don't 'tears' the Guardians, Blunk, Matt, Caleb and Aldran dropped their heads in disappointment how they did not get to protect the fairy with more faith in them then anyone else of the groups, Stella bit her lip before saying "Sky…we sorry" the fairies dared to take one more look at their leader.

Sky had pulled her face towards his chest in sorrow, this girl had changed him not just with her playfulness but her way on earth how it is not how powerful or rich you are to love someone or hide who you were from others but to show who you are never be ashamed of it. Now here she was in his arms life less in her dead kingdom the last of her family was now gone because of someone who wanted power not even the Trix went this fair.

"Bloom listen to my voice, I love you and I need you! Bloom please come back to me! I love you don't let go not yet" Sky was begging the impossible something Bloom did on her second year and managed to save him but he was powerless and crying his eyes out to the one person he die for.

"Sky…listen to me, there was nothing you could have done, she made her choice" Brandon said placing his hand on is friend shoulder who drowned more in tears; her pet pushed himself under her hand laying on her stomach to tell them. They were a team till the bitter end just like Matt and Mr. H. 'some times faith is all we have, if not then out mission fails' that were her words to the Guardian and the guys and true to those words did fail in a way by losing Nerissa and her crew but managed to save the group in their loss was Bloom, she was gone.

_The darkness was around her again but his time her body was broken in so many places to began with but she could hear voices around her the most powerful yet closes one was crying no begging for her to return but to where she was lost in the sea of pain and darkness which grew thicker around her neck and her body._

'_**Listen to my voice, I love you and I need you! Bloom please come back to me! I love you don't let go not yet'**_

_Why did that voice echo in her mind so much? Why did it need her so badly, the world wasn't falling apart so it made no since but yet the same words repeated and voices she knew were calling her name no morning her if you will._

_Something had managed to find its way under her hand something warm something soft and something sniffing; maybe the darkness had her and refused to let go. Suddenly a voice she heard made her open her eyes too bright to stare at it in the eye she swallowed hard in fear._

"_You must promise you will look after her, let nothing harm her"_

"_I will"_

_Was that the image she had before this happened the voices were clear and without warning or a sound something pushed the darkness away from her, her body weak but not in pain just lay on what she thought was ground._

'_**you fought bravely dear little sister but now is not your time to fade away from the world, as a princess it is your duty to use your powers to help the poor and find the lost king and queen of our planet. I promised to protect you and I did, I sent you to earth to hide you and over the years you grew to be a young woman who faces anything. Now go back Bloom you earned your crown protecting your loved ones and our home, things are not giving too but earned with true hearts like yours"**_

_Bloom could fell the words wrap around her brain and she slowly felt something in her hand as she slowly fought to wake up. To find her way to those mourning voices to the voice who called her and the soft thing under her hand._

Sky could not let Bloom go not put her body down due to how much he loved her; her friends were held by their loved ones and looked at the poor red head and her pet sniffing and crying [they were like family Bloom had him since young at age but still to this day he had remained her faithful pet and friend to the bitter end] the Guardians, Aldran, Caleb, Matt and Blunk could not bring the thought of the fire fairy gone.

That was until Hay-Lin spoke "look she's breathing!" everyone's eyes widen in by her words as blue eyes slowly fluttered open looking a little confused when her eyes fall on her boyfriends seeing tears in his eyes as a smile not able to say 'this was truly amazing' her pet snuggled by her neck which she smiled more.

"Hey what is that?" Matt asked seeing something form in silver and blue sparks appeared in Bloom's hand "it's a tiara?" Aldran and Caleb replied

"It is Bloom's royal tiara, last princess of sparks still lives!" Stella say pulling the winx in a group hug which Bloom looked over and smiled with a small laugh but when she took hold of the crown she looked at it _**'things are earned not given'**_ was that her sister who told her that or was it something in her mind she could careless now as her pet sat on her lap and Sky picked her up bridal style after saying she was too weak and hurt to stand let alone walk.

The groups went inside the spaceship of the winx guys; Sky brought Bloom a glass of water while she sat in the back with the girls and the gang while the guys flew the spaceship.

"So what happened back there Bloom? I mean what did you do, to make us almost lose you?" Will asked for the first time since they got on board, everyone wanted answers from her but the fire fairy looked down at her tiara in her hands her pet bunny sat on her shoulder looking at it as she traced the whole tiara with her finger tips.

"yeah, you totally scared us when Shagon had you tied like that" Cornelia added to Will's question finally the girl looked up at them seeing her girls, the Guardians, Caleb, Blunk, Aldran, matt, Sky and Brandon looking down at her with faces saying 'please tell us what was going on in your mind?'

"you must understand something first, I have had my loved ones used against me more then once and for my enemies to want my power or whatever that guy wanted is… [Closing her eyes and sighing]…I just had to show him enough was enough" she got up walking to the window of the spaceship crossing her arms staring sadly at her reflection.

"so you used all your power to kill him and restore what we managed to damaged the already frozen palace" Flora stated bluntly none of the winx could believe the flower fairy was able to figure out their leaders final attack even the guys seemed like someone hit them in the face.

"Wait, is this true B?" Brandon asked

"I had too…I really am sorry guys, I just needed to make him understand hurting Caleb, Blunk, Aldran and Kiko down in one of the palace rooms I guess was mine before you know…Blunk tried to save Kiko and your rebel guys tried to protect me so I had to make him pay" Bloom explained facing everyone even Timmy, Helia and Riven who were all doing something to pilot the spaceship which Timmy placed on Autopilot.

"I told you Sky your girlfriend places our girlfriends in danger on a mission which so happens that Baltor had nothing to do with…but an old hag and her crew of freaks only for her to play hero and cause the end of the winx!" Riven stood up pointing a finger at Bloom which made her eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"Come on Riven, give her some slake she just saved us all" Timmy pointed out "and almost got herself killed which none of us have healing powers only she does!" Riven snapped only two feet away from Bloom placing his hands on his hips glaring at her.

"Riven that's enough if you want to fight with anyone then fight with the old hag betting us to the ground!" Stella snapped standing next to Bloom to say she had her back the two were like sisters in action.

"hey come on let's not fight, the battle is finished we won" Hay-Lin said standing up with the other girls in W.I.T.C.H. plus, Musa, Flora but Tecna had gathered some kind of memory or sort from Bloom and was trying to get it to show as it seemed to be a powerful one.

"Bloom has faith in a bunch of girls who fall in half an hour but our girls fight on even hurt! You girls are weak and not ready for real battles, again if Sky thinks Bloom could win a battle then he too has lost his mind!" Riven snapped once more not only did he insult the Guardians but Bloom too and each word was hitting her harder then the last; tears wanted to come out but she just turned her face fists on both sides of her.

"Hey we fought for a whole year and tried keep a normal teenage life pal!" Will snapped folding her arms hell it was bad enough her mom being on her case for sleeping in class and dating her history teacher but now this dude was insulting her Guardians calling them weak.

"Yeah we fought Phobos for a full year and now Nerissa and her creeps of a crew! So don't act all good pal when I bet you made mistakes for people to judge you like how you treating us!" Irma added she was known to act tough, cocky, funny and damn well annoying to Cornelia mostly.

Riven sat back by his seat picking up a book too read ignoring the five angry Guardians, a little annoyed Blunk, Matt, Caleb and Aldran as for the guys Timmy and Helia went back to taking the girls back to Alfea, Tecna still typing with Musa playing her float with flora now asleep on her shoulder, Stella sitting beside her boy Brandon as for Bloom and Sky neither spoke a word or looked at each other.

This bother Aldran and Caleb they were told Sky was a Prince of a powerful kingdom and would die for the fire haired girl beside him, Bloom held her tiara tightly in her one hand the other rubbing the back of her pet bunny lying on her lap asleep like Flora. You could see some tears falling down her face but most were dried before it reached her chin.

"If he loved her so, then why does he not speak with her?" Aldran asked Caleb sitting beside him Irma, Taranee, and Hay-Lin sat in front of them well Will, Matt, Mr. Huggles sleeping peacefully around his neck with Cornelia beside him they all heard Aldran and Caleb speak to themselves.

"Maybe he is waiting for the right moment?" Caleb replied

"I think this would be the right moment, can he not see her tears falling" Aldran continued at his words Caleb turned to look along with Matt, Blunk, and the Guardians their eyes widen in surprise to see the couple sitting their and the leader of the winx crying silently.

"um…Bloom can I ask you something?" finally Sky asked as she quickly wiped her tears away then looked at him confused of the sudden need to speak, Riven did not need to place his book down to know Sky was going to question her even Musa stopped playing so that now Flora who woke up and Tecna, Stella and Brandon looked towards them.

"Yeah?" she replied still looking at him who took a deep breath in then out and turned fully "if you do manage to find your parents and heal that planet and become queen would you…"

"Would I what Sky?"

"Would you go back to earth to your adopted parents?" he finished a question that made everyone even Riven look at the red head looking down at her tiara in her hands "I dough I be a good queen but you know me earth girl will always be earth girl" she looked up at him with a half smile.

"Give me a break, if she can be a leader of a bunch of girls she could be a queen" Riven said pulling the book up not seeing the wide eyes girls and his friends most of all Bloom now having a little pink showing on her cheeks.

"Riven's got a point with a little training from me I could make you the perfect princess with you still being our lovable Bloom from earth" Stella added standing up walking over to the couple smirking as Musa, Tecna and Flora stood behind her.

"why care about being miss perfect we have two already princess Layla and Stella now we got a third who could change the word perfect to fun" Musa said as she placed her hands on her hips as did Stella Flora and Tecna just stood their looking at Bloom then at Musa.

"I can picture it now Princess Bloom of Spark and Prince Sky of Erakleon the most wonderful couple the whole of Magix has seen" Stella said placing her hands together before giving the two a sideway smirk as both blush not facing each other.

"STELLA!" it was funny though as the whole winx but Bloom yelled at the blond friend when Bloom saw the blond flinch she let out a laugh which made everyone laugh out loud but deep down in side Bloom she wondered if Stella was right if Sky was right would she be the perfect princess and still go see her adopted parents Mike and Vanessa.

"guys we coming up to Alfea" Timmy said out loud to the now quiet group who sat back down waiting for landing "I guess you got your answer Aldran" Irma said in a cocky way turning to look at the two meridian Rebels and the Passling who just looked at her.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

When two worlds collide!

The Guardians & the winx!

Chapter 5: secrets, danger and hidden things!

_{Alfea…}_

Finally the winx were back at their school and out their snow gar with just a little help from magic to change the gang back to normal cloths the specialists left due to something with training Sky made a big deal of Bloom walking as he hoped he could carry her inside to make sure she was safe but Bloom refused his offer telling him 'it's not a big deal'.

If Will or Cornelia told that to Caleb or matt they would not hear it and do what he asked her but Sky seemed to understand and would do whatever she asked due to how sweet she was and with Bloom and her choices of things, unlike Aldran and Caleb who felt they should keep notice of this.

The winx and the Guardians, Matt, Caleb, Aldran and Blunk stood in the headmistress office once again also with the scary woman looking every once at the gang sending shivers down their spins. Normally Nerissa's presence was able to do that but this woman only had to look at you to make you rethink what you say, when she spoke it was like she was looking right through you but Stella seemed not so fearful of the woman.

Here they were standing in the fairies headmistress office; the Guardians hated it to be in here even Matt did [but in Sheffield's and with Mrs. Knickerbocker] as for the Meridian boys and their Passling friend only hated when the scary woman was in the room the winx stood in line with Musa in the middle with Flora and Tecna on her left while bloom and Stella stood on her right.

"So Baltor had nothing to do with this attack on Sparks" the scary woman named Griselda questioned the winx who nod then bloom pulled something out her jean denim jeans placing it on the headmistress desk "but he sure did keep going on about a hidden power in spark could this be true?" Bloom asked standing beside the girls again while the headmistress took the paper looking at it then handed it to Griselda took look at it raising an eyebrow then turned to the headmistress.

"Ma'am if I recall correctly the only power that was hidden was sent into Bloom a few years before the attack which destroyed Sparks?" she said pushing her glasses up a little the gang stayed silent to hear what they say could help defeat Nerissa.

"it is true but what the girls told me this woman has found out more then she needed to know once Bloom showed that winged man her power and for some reason these people have more information then they letting on" the headmistress said looking at Will with eyes saying 'you know in whom I speak of' Will stepped backwards a little worried as the winx turned to face her until the headmistress spoke again.

"Girls could you leave and go to your dorm, I would like to have a word with this group of people" the girls agreed leaving even Musa pasted whispering "good luck" what did she mean by that the door closed and the group looked at the two woman; Griselda looked at the paper more carefully while the headmistress stood up walking to her large window watching her girls in the school doing the same thing having fun, gossiping, reading even sitting around the grounds talking.

"Who is this winged man that hurts my girls?" the woman said firmly with her hands folded on top of the other behind her back while the other woman frowned at them as to say 'speak or leave'

"his name is Shagon and he his part of Nerissa's crew he has others like him named Knor, Ember and Tridart they feed off of our pain, hate, anger and despair" Will told the woman in the same tone just a little bit worried as the woman flicked at her words still looking out her window.

"If I may ask but way did you sent the winx out?" Aldran asked

"I won't lie to you people when I say sometimes those girls take things in their own hands if they are forced to and Bloom has been in my school for three years and yet her want for answers gets her in trouble" the woman turned half way looking at the group with worried eyes.

If the group could say the Guardians did the same then they would be playing themselves as fools they had seen the winx in action and saw how just a handbag being taken from one girl lead them into Mount Thanos and a fight too.

"you know someone who asked you people to meet my girls and yet you hide this from me, I don't mind if you hide it from the girls but it would be best to tell me" the woman said sitting back in her seat using her little magic to make more seats for them. The group sat down again Blunk sat on the ground again listening, before Caleb spoke up "we came to ask for their help to fight Nerissa we are not strong enough alone but what we saw the first time they fought Shagon was the time the Oracle told us to find them and ask for help".

"well the girls need to speak with your Oracle first, they need to speak with the person to have trust in them like Bloom had in you 8 even your frog proven to be useful and thank you boys for saving my girls mostly Bloom" the headmistress said with a soft smile.

"Blunk save Will's sisters pet while Caleb and Aldran protect sister of Will's" the frog thing said which surprised them and confused them as he referred to bloom as Will's sister when both knew very well Daphne was the only sister Bloom had long ago.

"Well thank you frog thing but you people need to show the girls this Oracle cause I know for a fact that your enemy has revenge on the winx and I hope it won't be in my school now go!" she told them with one look from the woman beside the headmistress was enough to leave; once out and door closed the group started to walk to the winx dorm.

"Do you really think Nerissa figured out the only hidden power was Bloom?" Hay-Lin asked

"yeah, she's an old hag with one thing in mind power so duh!" Irma said not to be rude but it was clear as the air around them that Nerissa saw something and planned to use her powers to get it, if she almost got Lillian's power then hell as she would go after the winx.

"I'm just glad Shagon is dead" Will said walking next to Matt and Cornelia who smiled but Matt shook his head "sorry to disappoint you Will but if I know that guy and I do, he still alive but hurt badly" matt told them which made the group come to a halt in shock at his words.

"impossible matt, did you see that power or did you miss the fact it sent us flying into the palace walls" Caleb said in disbelief even Aldran and Blunk crossed their arms not believing him "dude he and I are still connected somehow and I can feel him" Matt told Caleb before walking on with the group quickly running to his side.

"Then that means…" Cornelia would have finished if Taranee finished with an angry tone "he still alive and waiting for the perfect time to attack Bloom" speaking of which as they opened the winx dorm room they heard music playing loudly just enough for the meridian boys to cover their ears due to the Pop or Hip-Hop was playing they saw Musa laying on her bed reading a book with a pencil in her mouth nodding with the music, Tecna had her two screen computers on scanning the mini computer that had the vision Bloom had.

Flora was in her room she shared with Bloom, with Stella holding two hands full of cloths moaning at Flora. "If you don't keep your plants under control I'll burn them!" Stella warned

"I let you use my window so they could get their sunshine or whatever you said but your plants tore my cloths and they were what I planned to use for my dates with Brandon!" Stella threw the cloths on the floor planting her thin hands on her waist frowning at Flora who crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Stella.

It was funny to see the blond and brown haired fairies fight like Irma and Cornelia even through the loud music the two could be heard as the gang stood by the room door staring at the two fighting.

"it's just until my next exam Stella and they just cloths" Flora told her at these words Stella step forward so they were inches apart "you are not the only one with final exams and those dresses were hand made by the royal designers of Solaria do you have any idea how long gowns are made and sent from there!" Stella snapped.

"and you wonder why I hate shopping with you, just buy more you rich and if you stop flirting with the guys in Red Fountain you might pass your exams" Flora said walking over to her plants using her magic to make them grow a little more while Stella just picked up cloths turning around then took one look at Flora who looked back too before Stella said "just get your plants out my room!"

Stella's door was closed with a loud slam that the group shut their eyes for a second before opening then walked out Flora's room just in time to see Bloom coming out the shower with wet long hair dripping down and a mini white rob on, it was as short as her jean skirt and had high hill slippers on too.

Matt, Caleb and Aldran faces heated up at the sight of her like this sadly had not gone unnoticed by the Guardians "what never seen a girl in a rob with wet hair before?" Irma snapped quietly so Bloom did not hear her "not that short of a rob" Matt replied still a little red in the face, the group had no time for this they needed the winx to go see the Oracle before something bad happened.

Bloom walked up to Stella's room opening the door slightly but not long did she open the room completely and eyes widen "what on earth?" was all she could say the group came behind her and noticed what she meant as Stella's room was a totally mess cloths and shoes everywhere.

"Stella what happened?" Cornelia couldn't help but ask the blond fairy throwing cloths all over but by Cornelia's voice the fairy looked up even Bloom who was in front of them took a few steps forward before looking at them again the guys faces light up like Christmas light in seconds confusing Bloom but a small chuckle came out first.

"Finally Bloom you out the shower, I need your help finding new outfits for my date with Brandon tonight" Stella said grabbing Bloom wrist pulling her so hard to the closet that she fell in a bunch of cloths which fell around her Bloom managed to get up throwing the cloths off her and fixing her bangles of her long wet hair.

"Wait, a date? But our final exam is like in two days and it counts for the whole midterm?" Bloom said folding her arms raising an eyebrow; what kind of exam could cost so much the girls wondered even matt wonder it when suddenly the group felt a bad vibe hit them from behind. When they turned around a loud scream was hear from Musa's room Bloom and Stella turned their heads before pushing past the gang almost knocking them all over.

Once in the room with Bloom, Stella now Flora; the Guardians stared in wide eyes as Tecna was knocked into the wall a little dizzy while a figure in the dark part of Musa's side held her from the front of Musa's shirt as the music fairy hang in mid air by just one strong hand as if she were a rag doll.

When Flora went over to Tecna with Aldran to see if she was ok the door slammed shut behind them the Guardians knew who was behind this as matt was positive Shagon was the one hold Musa but who locked them in Stella and Bloom were both in shock, confused and angered how their friends were hurt.

"How fitting the only girls with will power are both in mini outfits and how cute they look" a voice behind the group said which Stella spat out "it's the old hag"

"correction old hag and her freaks of a team" Irma said with every bit of her wanting it to sound insulting; Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, hay-Lin, Caleb and Matt Stared at the old hag Nerissa with her bunch of freaks Tridart, Ember and Knor but no sign of her Guardians maybe they were resting.

"What do you want?" Bloom yelled out knowing she was only in a mini robe with high hill shoes on and the only thing about this problem was the guy who she thought die was just as alive as she was. The fact of the matter as bothered her as he wanted her as a pet of some sort due to their battling in Spark he found her the most fun enemy to toy around with.

"it's such a shame we couldn't finish your friends off that might have be fun but you are what I want" Nerissa said in seconds Bloom stepped back in fear, she had to see this coming flashbacks of her power being taken from her was what the woman meant but Stella grabbed Bloom's wrist to pull her closer to say that was not going to happen even Flora made plant she placed in this room attack the person holding Musa which tossed her aside like a rag doll fighting the plants off.

Hay-Lin and Taranee went over to Musa also to protect her but without Will transforming them they pretty much caused they own doom! But in that second Will changed the girls as small as the room was they managed to transform even Stella but Bloom was to shocked to believe this was happening and in there dorm to transform.

Without warning Stella flew forward kicking Nerissa right through the doors of Tecna and Musa's room in their hall way of the dorm. Bloom quickly ran out after Stella as Shagon flew after her; Taranee sent a fire ball at his back the guys were helping Musa, Tecna and Flora who was fighting Knor off to give the guy's time.

"You will pay for that Guardian!" Shagon hissed he was still hurt thanks to the fire haired girl he now called his new pet, who needed Will when this girl was like a unbreakable person when it came to her friends, she never sent hate, never saw a battle as easy and never let her enemy get the best of her until the last minute. It was these things that had Shagon still in Pain if Nerissa had not helped him out from the snowy coffin in the dead planet and feed him some of her hate he probably would have died.

Shagon shot Will and Taranee back into the room while he watched Ember and Tridart battle Hay-Lin, Irma and Cornelia while the flower fairy was using her magic in her none magical form to boot they were powerful with or without transforming but Shagon could not think of that now as he was chasing the red head who quickly ran into her room closing the door.

Bloom had run in her room used her magic to change her cloths so if she pasted out somewhere strange she wouldn't be in her white mini rob and high hill slippers. She quickly hide behind her bookcase she often used to read information before running to class, it was in that moment she spotted Kiko sleeping peacefully on her pillow as fast as possible and feeling terrible to wake him by grabbing him by his tiny arm then ran back to her hiding spot holding him closely as possible.

It wasn't like she couldn't transform cause she could it was the thought of her losing her powers again or turning into Dark Bloom that kept her from transforming as if that wasn't a reason then their was one that she used most of her powers on Sparks and if she'd transformed of attacked a lot she pass out due to her regaining her power strength.

As she was thinking her and Flora's dorm doors broke up and a rather loud thud was heard with footsteps following casing Kiko to shack like a leave and her preying he didn't see her and that was Matt or Caleb hell even Blunk their smelly Passling thing. When she looked over the bed with Kiko, she saw him walking around the two rooms starting with Flora's throwing things around in search for her then he come over to her side seeing as she was not on that side of the room.

He took one look at her side before speaking "this would be so much easier if you fought me, you are just as weak as I or are you weaker; I have a score to settle a score with you" he said out loud Bloom turned back to stare at two large black eyes belonging to her pet the same look showed when icy sent him into what she believed was real like of fire but in reality it was the Simulator chamber too lost in her thoughts again she failed to escape as he found her grabbing her from behind one arm around her waist the other on her chest. Fear was kicking in and all she could do is scream loudly that the Guardians all called out "BLOOM!"

"It was happening again Bloom was being pulled away from her friends away from the Guardians, Matt, Caleb, Aldran and Blunk ok she wasn't fond of the Passling but he saved her pet! NO! not again he walked out her room feeling her soft skin constantly trying to escape it was a shame she changed he liked how she looked in that short outfit but he got her with ease the reason he found her so easily was due to a flash of red hair turn at the side of her bed of all the poor places to hide. Poor child she hadn't got a chance to run.

"mistress I have the girl" Shagon called in that moment he saw Nerissa knocked the Blond into Matt then saw Knor finally sent that brown haired girl into the meridian boys waking the two girls they found playing music to loud for Shagon's taste and technology he never saw on earth in Heatherfield.

The normally fighting Guardians got one last look at the screaming fire head girl screaming for help before and just as Irma, Will and Cornelia ran up to them Nerissa shot a lighting bolt at the three sending them in the walls of the now destroyed dorm which looked similar to the frozen planet but without richness and ice around.

The fire fairy managed to send hate waves to Shagon after all this and they tasted better then he could remember hate taste it could possibly be better then Will's or Nerissa or even matt. It was new, it was fresh but it had fear and dough in it which Knor and Ember could taste enjoying the moment they did not realize Nerissa opened the folder and they were in Mount Thanos they walked in the cave and Shagon felt the child shivering or it was fear whatever it was it felt strange.

Her scent was not flames like her power of her hair no it was cinnamon and vanilla was that it tasted like if he kissed her then he know but now was not the time; he knew Will tasted of strawberries and chocolate of something sweet; he would only find this out in time once her mind was not ticking like a bomb ready to explode, she had already done it and Shagon felt the power within her and was not a very great feeling.

Normally Will would send attack after attack with hate yet it did nothing on him but this girl managed to tare off a few feathers of his wings and cuts were what come off him.

Shagon dropped her on the ice floor and now Nerissa and her fellow Knights stood around the girl holding something close to her chest as both her and her pet would see the power Nerissa had for the girl. Nerissa told her knights to stand beside her as the child had no place to hide or run too, then she stretched out her hand to changed the pet but when Bloom turned her head placing her hand out a fire kind of shield protected both of them her body was shinning in gold.

After a second time Nerissa and her knights watched how the shield faded as she placed her arm back around her pet looking over to Nerissa a little tired as her eyes were in slits and she breathed soft breaths. "put her in the ceil" Nerissa said Shagon took her by the arm above her elbow then threw her into what had to be Matt's ceil before Shagon was born but when he sent her flying into the wall she passed out but never let go of her pet.

Nerissa placed her lighten bares around the ceil in case she escaped some how; the knight join her around a brown table and in the corner of her eye she could see the girl trying her hardest to push herself up and her pet jumping up and down as if telling her 'get up please' it was not possible that bunny could tell her anything yet she used her own power that Nerissa wanted to save her and the pet.

How did a child posses such a power and how did she managed to drive off Shagon with a blast that somehow restored the place before the battle with the fairies and the Guardians broke out and how did she manage to attack him so badly that he barely was able to walk or fly?

She would have that power but for now the girl was to weak to fight or give an answer but her friends knew they protected that palace like it was one of the Guardians homes on earth with a family inside but that palace was dead, frozen the only person Nerissa wanted to watch pay for attacking her with cocky words and power was the girl's blond friend.

She was worse then the earth Guardian her alone was just painful enough the other three were weak they had powers over the strangest things the brown one had power of Nature like the earth Guardian, the Asian with two piggy tales had power over music, the purple haired girl had power over Technology, the blond said she had power over the Sun and the Moon but the fire haired fairy had the power Nerissa heard of and went in search for it, it was called the legendary dragon's Flame!

Time for answers was soon very soon…

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

When two worlds collide!

The Guardians & the winx!

Chapter 6: Kandracar and the Guardians reveal the truth!

The winx had got up dusting their selves off, sometime in the battle they had changed back to normal but the worst thing happened Nerissa had the hidden power and as hard as the Guardians tried to help her Nerissa sent them flying then vanished in a white portal.

The Guardians, Caleb, Aldran and Blunk were now being faced by four angered fairies with their hands on their hips narrowing their eyes. "Ok we know we screwed up but…" Matt could not finish thanks to Musa.

"Yeah you screwed up bad; you guys brought these enemies in our part of the universe now we lost Bloom!" Musa snapped

"Why did you group ready come here and don't give us this 'we came to find who you girls are' cause that is a lie!" Stella added

It was clear they lost their trust in the group even Flora as sweet and gentle as she was did not believe them and was stuck in the middle of anger and trusting them; Tecna was not much of a girl to show emotion but she did know how to show disloyalty, Musa tough as Stella was pretty disappointed that not only was her room trashed as their dorm but Bloom was gone. Stella was a girl who told what she thought and never backed out on a battle even if it was just cloths.

Before Tecna or the other winx could lash out at them more, a bright light shone in the room causing everyone to turn their heads from the blinding light not long did they feel themselves moving through thin air then felt themselves on solid ground when they all opened their eyes the winx eyes widen in shock at their new surrounding as the place they stood in was a room in white and silver with pictures on the walls of some sort of important, a crowd of people on benches in white robs touching the ground not only people but creatures of which freaked them out and a large pound in the middle of the room with two figures.

The first was a man in a rob like everyone sitting on what looked a small island he looked about his twenties, the other was an old man with a long white bard and mistash in a rob standing behind the man now getting up walking on the water towards them.

The Guardians didn't know what to make of this but knew the truth would come out, Caleb, Aldran and Blunk watched the four fairies step back from the Oracle in fear and wonder they did look as if they saw a ghost or a large monster or even the scary woman from their school.

"Welcome young fairies to Kandracar" the Oracle said with open arms "now I know I'm dreaming" Musa said loudly

"logically I would say It's a trick from the witches of Cloud tower cause we cannot share the same dream" Tecna said of course she would point out the logic in this as Flora only looked at the place again "this is no dream young ones this is the heart of Kandracar where we choose out Guardians" the Oracle told them.

For once Stella was silent just figuring if she wanted to blame the Guardians for bring them here or to tell the man, robs where so last year "forgive us but who are you people?" Flora asked

"I am the Oracle and this my dear is the council, we have been watching you for sometime and the only reason why our Guardians, the Regents of the earth, our two rebels and the Passling were sent to you was for your help to defeat Nerissa" the Oracle said; once those words were out the fairies looked at the gang who looked guilty in a way.

"You lied to us?" Stella finally spoke with harshness in her voice the crowds in the room all spoke at once at how she questioned the group "no, no…we just wanted your help please don't think of us as such people" Aldran grabbed Stella's hand begging for her to stop think like that.

"Bloom trusted you and now she's trapped with the hag and her freaks, I want out here so I can kick bird boys butt!" Stella said pulling her hand out his turning her back on him then walked to the pound the others could see worry and tears in her eyes.

"Why did you bring us here?" Musa questioned the oracle not even the Guardian did so now these bunches of girls were questioning him like a criminal. "to show you where your friend is and to tell you how important it is for your help to defeat Nerissa is" the man next to the oracle said when the oracle went over to the pond where Stella sat followed by the group and Flora, Musa and Tecna looking into the water that formed a picture more like a movie.

_Bloom was curled in a ball with her pet bunny tears running down her face thinking of her friends and how of a coward she was to hide away only for Shagon to find her and kidnap her, such cowerdness was not expected of a princess nor a leader._

"_oh Kiko I let this happen, I would never be a princess if I act like this" she said to her pet who shook his head jumping out her arms then stood in a fight stand which she stood up looking at him "you right, I am a fairy, and I must fight till the end for the sake of the universe for Magix for my friends and family" _

_she threw her arms out letting light form around her till she started to transform into her beauty of a fairy with long hair tied neatly, coils wrapped around her feet to her ankle, a one piece outfit glittery gloves wrapped around her hands to her elbows. She kneeled down forming a ball of sort of energy sending it to the bunny who was trapped in it before she spoke "I'm going to teleport you to Stella and hopefully you'll be safe, love you Kiko" she blew a kiss to him before he disappeared._

_Now that she knew he was safe she sat down crossing her legs but her wings managed to help her float in the air closing her eyes to focus on her powers. Shagon and Nerissa watched what she did to the pet and noticed her floating in the middle of the air focusing on the energy on the cage._

"_she does have fighting spirit in her, but whatever she does will not help her escape" Shagon said to his mistress while the woman watched her open her eyes then send a giant ball of energy at the cage but sadly it did not work and due to the blast sent her flying into the wall and ice and rocks fell around her some even cut her legs and arms tearing the glittery gloves._

"_Ah…" she cried pushing several rocks off her legs pain shooting through her body but fought back her tears. "no I need to fight!" she yelled out so her voice reached Shagon still hurt but what both him and Nerissa saw gave the witch a good idea._

"_so the child has healing powers, this could help you Shagon if you play it right" true to her words Bloom had placed her hands over her leg healing the cuts on them then moved it to her arm soon she was better but to use so much energy caused her to pass out letting her fairy outfit fade into dust so she was in her normal mini skirt, knee high socks high hill sneakers, a mini T-shirt with blue and white strips across with small blue hearts on the side._

_Shagon wanted more then to be healed, he also wanted to have a chance to taste her to toy with her with Will's boyfriends identity but he had to make cuts and blood come on his arms and leg to have her heal then lied to her but he needed to take her somewhere alone so Nerissa would not know what was going to happen._

"Witch! how dare she think to use B's powers like that!" Musa shouted

"Wait do you feel that girls?" Flora said just as it left her mouth a light appeared in front of them when a red bubble appeared going to Stella who held her hands out the bubble popped revealing the little bunny.

"Kiko!" the winx said in joy Bloom used her powers to send him to them safely "can you believe it, she used her powers to send him to safety" Irma said

"she has so got to teach me that" Cornelia said remembering how her sister was in danger if she learned how to do that she'd send her sister into her room; "it's like our second year spell we learnt" Tecna said

"At least now Nerissa cannot use him like she did to Mr. H." Matt said as the dormouse went to met the bunny now on the ground standing behind Stella's leg watching him carefully "after everything he been though I would also hide" Will said but laughed at her own remark when the winx told her to hush so they could watch more; Matt saw Shagon change into his form knowing how this was going to play out like he toyed with Will in the pet shop.

"_Bloom wake up, wake up quickly" Matt called in a quiet voice as the fire fairy opened her eyes slowly to see who woke her and as soon as she saw who it was her eyes widen "MATT!" she practically yelled but silenced by Matt placing his hand over her mouth then took her other one gently pulling her up._

"_Matt how did you…" she couldn't finish when he stopped looking at her leaning against the wall "you need to stay silent if Nerissa or her creeps find me here with you then we both finished" he told her but her eyes looked at his wounds all over and blood dripping._

"_you're bleeding?" she said as they ran out the cave and to the nearest tree's hiding when they stopped he fell on his knees letting go of her hand she kneeled before him touching one of his cuts on his ripped shirt on his stomach. "I was fighting Shagon off then quickly came to save you"_

"_I need to help you with these cuts they could get worst" she said yes she was falling for Nerissa's plan but had no idea it was Shagon who watched has her hand glowed brightly sending waves of gold light towards him, his cuts and before pains from her last attack was healing as the warmth in his body telling him her powers were more then legendary but had secrets and it was filled with light._

_Once the cuts were healed she got up followed by him but unlike him she stood by a tree holding on it looking up at the cave for any sign of Nerissa or her freaks. When she turned around she came face to face with Matt; not knowing what was going through his mind she backed into the tree with both hands beside her pressed against the tree. "Matt what are you doing?" she asked in a nervous tone eyes showing all but fear but worry._

"_I'm thanking you for healing me like that Bloom" he said stepping forward so that their was no place to run placing his hand on the side of her face "but Will..." she was cut off when he pressed his lips on hers, his other hand had sneak around her back pulling her closer, her eyes widen in shock trying to push him off her as his kiss turned into a passionate one sneaking his tonnage in her mouth._

_She pushed him off with all her strength breaking the kiss "no this is wrong Matt, you're Will's boyfriend and I have my own" she told him firmly but tears in her eyes then looked away from him as he still held her tightly with a smirk only some knew but Bloom failed to see this as she was not willing to look him in the eye._

"_yes but she does not offer what you do…" he paused as she looked at him before he pressed her into the tree with force and fear now showing as she tried to shield her self "stop Please, Matt stop it" she begged._

"That is not Matt!" Will shouted after seeing this; Will could remember she too mistaken Shagon for Matt at the pet store but he never kissed her back or forced her into a wall; he simply wanted her to hate him that was his soul purposes so why did he say Bloom offered something Will did not.

"Impostor how dear he force himself on her" Caleb and Aldran said

"I can't watch any more" flora said turning away covering her eyes Caleb held her with one arm around her shoulder "he is so dead!" Musa shouted the fairies voices were like none of what the oracle or the council had ever seen.

"He used her powers and now he is playing the wrong game" the Technology fairy spat

The sun and moon fairy made balls of energy in her hands "no one messes with my friend like that and no one should ever toy with her like that! Not if I have anything to say about it, as princess of Solaria and best friend of the winx I refuse to watch and do nothing" Stella snapped

"she's totally gone crazy" Cornelia said to Irma and Hay-Lin "no she's protective over Bloom" Taranee corrected her in that second Stella pulled her ring off her finger throwing it into the air it changed into a scepter in mere seconds amazing the council and the Oracle the Guardians, Matt, Caleb, Aldran and Blunk stood back as she grabbed it with both hand in the air the winx looked at her in shock.

"Stella don't!" Flora warned but it was too late as the sun and moon fairy grabbed Blunk and Kiko jumped on her shoulder in one swing the fairy, Passling and the bunny disappeared.

"Maybe she can save Bloom let keep watching but I think she'll need our help" Tecna said informing the group mostly the winx when they turned to watch their poor friend for the last time hoping Stella would be able to save Bloom in time.

"_Matt get off me…stop it you starting to hurt me" Bloom begged fighting him off her as he had now trapped her by both hand pinned to the tree on both sides of her head, then he leaned in to her ear so she would hear his words "you taste very sweet my pet; [she froze by his words] yes it's me and thank you so much for healing me…it's a shame I had to use you in this form but how else would you willingly heal me…you certainly do taste better then Will in all ways"_

_The time he moved his face way from her ear Bloom took the chance knocking him with her head he let go of her to hold his head if he was in his own form it would not hurt but she got him off guard then kicked him in the stomach causing him to stumbling backwards._

_When he looked up to see her place her hands in front of her "playing me for a fool is so over jerk!" then send an attack called 'Fire arrows!' she shouted sending him into three trees when he changed back into his true form he saw her running down the woods pushing past trees. He took to the sky following her; he flew low to grab her dodging many trees._

_Suddenly she came to a stop and something yellow hit him in the chest, when he stood up there stood the blond in her fairy form with the Passling who folded his arms proud to find the girl, Bloom stood holding her pet behind her friend in worry but gave a smirk as the fairy stood tall fist on both sides of her. "Messing with my friend and the last heir to Sparks was a big Mistake one you shall truly regret" she told him her voice was harsh and not cocky in anyway like when she first met him._

"_your little friend belongs to Nerissa and my pet, leave now or suffer by the hands of Nerissa's knights of destruction" he warned her but she did not look at him with any dough of fear the Passling hid behind her with her friend who fell to her knees feeling weak after using so mush healing power twice._

"_you hurt my friend and were forcing yourself on her; such disgrace is to be sent to the omega dimension in my kingdom but since I am not, I will just have to give you a sun burn that might burn your dirty wings off." She hissed at him throwing her hands in the air "Enchantix Sun shower!" she yelled out then sent them to him a light blinding him then he felt heat hotter then the fire Guardian or that red head sent him._

_He flew in the air in time to escape the blast that burnt some of his wings like she said but also got to see Stella was chanting something and before he knew it both girls, the Passling and the pet bunny vanished leaving light behind. He cursed his luck when he told the red head who he was but did not regret tasting something so sweet something so light and to feel her healing powers it was light it was perfect._

The moving image faded and the winx hoped Stella knew where they were or this place, suddenly a light appeared and everyone held their breath hoping it was not Nerissa but when they smelt something that made the guardians, Aldran, Caleb and Aldran said in union "Blunk" yes there was the Passling doing a happy dance while Bloom was on her knees and Kiko jumped out her arms smiling up at her, Stella turned around falling to her knees the both pulling into a hug tightly tears fell from both girls eyes.

"you came…I was so scare" their leader admitted something Will never did that made Tecna, Flora and Musa hug each other with joy "like I would let anything happen to my best friend" the two pulled out the hug but not letting go just looking at each other. The other winx joined them as the two stood up the four winx smiled at their friend and leader this proved to the council and the Oracle that they could face anything.

"But how did you know what was going on? Or where I was?" Bloom asked when Stella smirked at the Passling 'frog boy found a portal and Kiko pin pointed you out as for us knowing what was going on this Oracle guy here showed us everything" Stella explained the winx moved aside as Bloom saw the young man in what she believed in his thirties or so but noticed a room of people and creatures in white robs this man too had one on.

"welcome to Kandracar young princess of Sparks and leader of these powerful girls" he greeted her; Bloom took another look at him in disbelief for him to know who she was or were she was from, "um…ok" she could not think anymore her mind only went back to how foolish she was to believe Shagon was Matt.

She picked Kiko up in her arms pulling him close to her face letting tears fall her friends all looked at her knowing just what she was thinking; when the Guardians, Caleb, Aldran and Matt stepped forward she stepped away letting Stella place her hand on Bloom shoulder. "Ste…Stella take me home" she said softly

"Will you take the others back to Alfea, I'm going to earth oh Musa make sure Miss. F. knows about this" Stella told them then took Bloom's hand chanting some words before they vanished once again whatever hope the Guardians had to defeat Nerissa blew up in their faces thanks to Shagon and only Matt and Will knew how Bloom must of felt but he was kissing her forcefully maybe to hope she feed him hate but instead tears fell.

"I guess our last hope of Nerissa in battle is just gone down the drain" Irma said

"you cannot Blame her he was taking advantage of her and to use matt's identity proved to make Nerissa having the perfect plan to use Bloom's powers" Aldran said

"just open the portal to Alfea now Will, we still have to fix our trashed dorm and report this to the headmistress" Tecna said firmly Will did what she was told feeling their enemy just sent the winx friend in danger then went home in tears. Will knew that once the winx did their thing she would take them to Gardenia the town was not far from theirs and to understand what Bloom was thinking was just something to know.

In a flash they all left Kandracar with the crowd shocked "the veil is surely doomed" Libra said

"No, the young girl will come to fight and when she does the fairies and the Guardians will unite their powers to fight the last battle" the oracle said

"How the girl was broken after what happened" one of the creatures said

"Broken? Don't be foolish that girl is more powerful then of her friends don't underestimate them" another said the room was arguing about whether they were doomed or not but when the oracle placed his hand up they stopped speaking.

"We shall wait to see how this turns out" even if they wanted to tell him that was unwise they could not as he was the Oracle.

_**[Magix]**_

They all arrived in the winx dorm all the fairies but Bloom who was now on earth and Stella in her room used their magic to clean things up. The Guardians left the room with matt; Caleb, Aldran and Blunk following out the school yard to the forest then Will opened a portal to their home and made astral drops to take their places at home then slept by hay-Lin's for the night telling Ms. Lin about what happened.

The old woman went white in shock and could not believe the leader of the fairies ran away from battle but after forcing someone could do that to you; if not for her stubborn blond friend the girl would have landed up in Nerissa's crystal in her staff.

Unlike the Guardians the fairies could fight without her but her being there was what they needed, and that is why the Guardians, Matt and the meridian boy's plan to help her see that.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

When two worlds collide!

The Guardians & the winx!

Chapter 7: time changes, but who you are won't!

{In Gardenia}

The town of Gardenia was everything like Bloom and the tour Guide told them it was peaceful, friendly and full of life and non magic. Adults road to work or walked as it wasn't such a big place and kids rod on scooters that Caleb had not seen before. Girls rode with just helmets on no other protection their hair trailed behind them.

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay-Lin, Caleb and Matt walked around town; around this small town admiring the young kids run freely in the park, couples sat under trees making out or saying goodbye or just spending time together something Will and Matt had hardly done lately ever since they met the winx.

The real reason they were here was for a pretty long red haired girl in blue with the most light shade ocean blue eyes and kind, caring fairy they knew. Just had not been back to Alfea in three days as Flora told them on the phone which worried them and Stella said she stayed here; they had walked for about two hours now and Cornelia and Irma moaned how tired they were so they went to find a café to drink something cold on a hot day.

"You think in a small town Bloom would be easy to spot" Matt said

"Hey over there! A small café!" Hay-Lin practically jumped for joy but that joy was soon crushed as Caleb placed his hand on her shoulder saying "in meridian we would walk in drink then go to battle but on earth you find the place and jump for joy why?"

"it's called relaxing Caleb" Irma said casually in a tone that annoyed him to the point that Will did too; "what will it be?" the waitress asked in a less then happy tone, her eyes pretend to be friendly but kept looking over to the corner of the café.

"7 smoothies please" Cornelia said which the lady took one look at them then wrote it down smirking when she saw Caleb give a questionable look at the redhead and brown head "you know if you keep that look on your face too long people will think you strange or weird" then she left as the group just blinked at her earlier but noticed some waitress signing at Matt and Caleb giving the girls a reason to want to hit them.

"So any idea where we could find Bloom?" Will asked breaking the tense looking "how about we use the map Stella gave us before she left us in the Silver dragon's basement?" Matt said it was true she came through a portal giving them a map and a picture of Bloom's home in hopes they find it without getting lost [like now] before asking to come back to Alfea the fight for Magix and Alfea is underway so she was needed back.

The waitress came back so quietly she almost scared them out the skins when she spoke placing Will's down "you guys aren't skipping school to have smoothies here are you?"

"What? No…we came on a field trip" Taranee quickly said

"Yeah for two days but we are exploring now" Hay-Lin added as the woman named Amy stood up holding her tray against her chest with a look saying uh-huh like she did not believe them, Making the girls grin wider and the guys laughing nervously.

"Yeah well, just be careful this town is not all peaceful as it looks some strange things happen at night time and sometimes in the day" Amy said when she was just going to leave matt quickly grabbed her wrist causing her to face him "what kinda of things?"

Amy pulled her wrist free placing her arm hang on her side while the other held the tray still by her chest "why are you so interested?" she asked

"no reason just…we want to know all we can about this town" Irma said more like lied looking at Cornelia then at Will, Taranee, Hay-Lin, Caleb and Matt then back at Amy who looked once again to the corner frowning.

"what I hear is strange kinds of sparks appear like magic or they say then again people saw a woman in blue with large wings some call her blue angel my guess is someone is playing hero" Amy said the gang repeated "blue angel?"

"hey, I'm happy we got something new in this town after all every town needs its gossip of made up stories it brings new people here and every time someone thinks that they got a snap shot they come here only to find it was blank or blue" Amy covered her mouth with her hand to hold the laughter of the fools who did this but the gang just wanted to learn more; it was Bloom not dough about it.

Suddenly a loud scream came from the other side of the café causing Amy and the group too turned to see two thugs or what they looked like it. "Get off me!" it was one of the waitresses that eyed Caleb and Matt but was scared as the guy pulled her near.

"Hey!" Amy yelled throwing her tray at the guy like a football with ease shocking the group but more surprise came when she race over to them like she had power to knock them out, the gang only watched the scene as both girls were getting pulled in a way the made both Matt and Caleb get up but froze when the door opened.

"how about picking on someone with more fight in them, like me!" the girl in a mini blue skirt and top that tied around her neck and high hill sandals, her long red hair was pulled in a high pony tale and her hands on her hips like she knew them and her pet on her side on the floor standing like her well sort of.

Bloom! No mistaking it and when the group thought it was like something of fate for her to turn up like this, the guys moved away from the two waitress who looked shocked but the guys looked like they saw a girl they could toy with but before they could reach about two feet from her, she had tiny sparks at her finger tips that only the group saw…

"wow not only hot but feisty it must be our lucky day" the first said Bloom never took one step back in fact her hands moved from her hips to her sides looking at her enemy which the group knew she could probably knock them out with her magic or something else "no joking she's a hot one, how could beauty like that be wasted by walking around town" the other said with creedy grins now maybe she spoke without thinking cause people stopped eating to stare at the girl who frowned "hey last time I checked this café was a food place not a chick pick up place" Bloom insulted something Irma could use in the future or Cornelia.

"well we changed it and you're our first chick to pick up" the first one said place his hand under Bloom's chin cupping it getting close to her face but before he had a chance Bloom pulled away punching him in the face then faced the other "yeah well, this chick doesn't go for poor pick up lines like that and FYI I have a BF so back off!" Bloom yelled before taking a tray then knocked the other one to the ground both had blood noses and ran out calling out "that chick is nuts" Bloom placed the tray back nodding then turned to leave before the group could call to her.

Many whispers where in the café saying 'who was that girl?' Or 'who taught her to fight like that?' or even 'wow I wish I was like her' this was not normal as Amy returned to the group taking the empties and getting the bill with a smile on her face.

"You look much happier now" Hay-Lin said

"yeah well, having a old high school girl like her come in betting the crap out of those pigs you think the same, boy she's changed" Amy was just about to leave when Will asked "changed how?"

"And what do you mean high school girl?" Caleb asked

"she was in Gardenia high for a long time and anyone who knew her well lets just say she believed that magic, fairies and things like that were real. She never once jumped to someone's rescue like that always in studying and her boyfriend hottie band player Andy. But now she totally kick butt" Amy replied walking away shacking her head as the group left to find Bloom but sadly she was gone but that did not stop the heart from glowing under Will's top.

The group turned to face her as she pulled it out her top looking at it; normally it meant a portal or evil coming through so they let the heart lead the way to the portal due to the new city and not on the map to boot. They walked in a group so no one saw the magic jewel floating up town "why here? I mean it's not even on the map so why appear here?" Cornelia was first to question

"hey maybe it wanted to change locations" Hay-Lin said without thinking before getting looks from the group "now even in meridian that sounded just dumb" Caleb said but just then the jewel pulled Will to the next corner to an ally but not until Irma noticed an ice-cream fallen and not long ago too. "You think someone came through" Taranee said

"My guess is someone went in with red hair and a gray pet rabbit" Irma said

"right most people would not notice this but Bloom knew how it looked like so she went in but dropped her ice-cream when she saw it" Matt said placing the pieces together it was not without a second when the 7 walked through and Will closed it cause the heart had the Seal of Phobos still to open portals too.

Eylon was queen and all but danger still filled the streets so rebels still needed Caleb to lead the battle and Aldran was here with Blunk so if they couldn't find Bloom Blunk or Aldran could tell which way they went.

**[Meanwhile]**

Bloom was glad to be way from evil from Nerissa and Shagon not too much of the Guardians, Caleb, Aldran and Matt even the toad thing Blunk or the fact she missed school for a week and the girls called but when she answered they told her of battles coming to Magix and her homework was building up.

Bloom walked along the streets of Gardenia not caring about her magic or battling all she wanted was a break, but her luck was changed when she looked at one of her favorite café to see two guys hitting on her once school mate Amy and some new chick without a second thought, she walked in like with the battle she first saved Stella again Kiko was with her standing beside her acting brave like her for he was her best friend next to Stella.

Bloom did not think well when she called the guys to lay off the girls and come try go against her no magic but more battle moves that she learnt from Alfea it was not long after they were hitting on her and she punched the first one to the ground the second she took a empty tray hitting him so hard it made blood to come out but looking at the first he too had a blood nose they ran like hell calling her nuts but before someone could thank her Bloom left with Kiko on her shoulder.

She got a ice cream sharing it with Kiko twice he had to hold his head for a brain freeze making her laugh but when she spotted something she hopped never to see her ice-cream fell in slow motion as did her face from a small laugh to just plan annoyed "give me a break" she said but something begged her to enter like she lost her control of her body as she walked through with Kiko on her shoulder still looking over a cliff side to see what looked like something in her fairy tale book.

She noticed a palace in the far distance and a village of sort; she looked at Kiko on her shoulder as he did too but jumped in her arms for protection after their last time they went in a portal only this time she looked back then forward before climbing down heading to the village admiring something Stella would say was no fun without good cloths and shops till she dropped.

But as she walked in the village she noticed people turn looking at her like she was the newest thing here well by the way they dress, she probably was due to her top that looked a lot like her first winx outfit and her skirt too but in jeans the only thing not similar was her shoes as they were yellow sandals she wore in her first year and at home most of the time her outfit was anything but proper in this world with gowns of old maidens and clocks of brown, men wore outfits of poor people she swore she saw in Erakleon maybe she was wrong.

But not only the looks of awes and horror that her cloths revealed more legs and her curves then these people have seen Stella would love this attention but to Bloom this was a freak show and they had not seen a pet rabbit due to kids staring in amazement at her holding him with ease.

But that was when she heard loud foot steps walking her way in a quick turn she saw four guards in the most strange kind of guards uniform ever they also had funny looking faces some were just plain ugly "you girl, where did you come from and why are you dressed like that?" was it an insult or a question either way it was rude.

"hey buddy, this is the latest fashion and FYI your outfit doesn't prove much guards uniform" she could see Stella saying the same thing but shock her head noticing most people backing to their homes even Kiko was shivering but Bloom only glared at them as they came towards her but stopped when they spotted someone or more then one person.

Just her luck Aldran and his men walked out telling the guards they would handle this Aldran grabbed Bloom's arm pulling her away not after she turned her head sticking her tongue out as did Kiko; the men lead her to a city under ground in green with tons of corridors, her mouth fell open in shock "Bloom how did you get here?" Aldran asked letting go of her arm.

"talk about Alfea being big with hidden doors, man if the girls could see this place, it totally be so cool for the mix year party" Bloom said looking around turning around looking at the walls the pictures and the way it looked so old fashion between Red Fountain and Cloud tower.

"This girl is the Guardian leader sister? How else would she come here but she is so strange" one of the men said Aldran turned to face them telling them to quiet but it was cut short when Caleb, Matt and the Guardians came in cheers came in the crowds but was silenced when Caleb spoke "my friend have you seen Bloom anywhere?"

"Yeah she's right here…wait where'd she go?" Aldran said in panic causing the Rebels to look around them in shock how did one girl manage to disappear so fast the rebels split up to find her as Will changed the girls and Matt too changed flying around this endless city for one girl.

"wow Kiko this place is so cool and a little creepy with all this quietness" Bloom said walking along the city with Kiko running side her she knew he agreed when they stopped looking around this dark place. She rubbed her arms for warmed and wished a bit of sun would shine on her but this place had no windows.

It wasn't like she was afraid of the dark it was more like what was hiding in the dark and the quietness was not helping due to the fact in her years of battles silence was when your enemy attacked you off guard, so she leaned her body on one of the pillars that made a noise then before her eyes a secret stair case was shown. Bloom looked down at Kiko who did too back up at her before they slowly walked down Bloom could hear water and someone was in the place too.

"How did she get away so fast Aldran?" Caleb asked Aldran running beside him with Will and Cornelia while the other Guardians followed Matt and the other rebels "she was babbling about something about a mix year and the winx when one of the rebels spoke badly of her and when you showed up, she must have took a chance to look around" Aldran replied

"Didn't you say this city was endless?" Will asked Caleb who nod "yeah and I just hope she's safe; creatures are known to live in here too" Caleb replied by his last words both Cornelia and Will stared at him shocked and thinking the worst.

"I give Bloom a high five for knocking those guys out at the café but now I don't know what to do" Irma said with both cocky and concern in her tone. "Come on keep looking she could not fly or walk too far" Taranee said even though they been here a few times it still creeped her out and Hay-Lin looked so worried but carefree at the same time flying around each pallor like practice. The Rebels were far to worried to notice the air Guardian flying like that.

Meanwell Bloom and Kiko went down the steps of this hidden place hearing sounds of water and wonderful feeling of being in such a peaceful yet misty room or whatever cave under the large city once she reached the last step she stopped looking over shoulder barely hearing voices and people running.

Bloom held her arms open to her pet so he could jump up and he did a little frightened "yeah I don't like this place either Kiko, it's way to quiet and sounds behind us are calling" Bloom spoke to pet rubbing his head taking the last step trying to see around the room but with all the mist she could swear images were appearing around her.

'_**Who**____**are**____**you**____**child?**__**'**_ a voice said that made Bloom step back looking around scared "who's there?"

'_**You**____**cannot**____**be**____**a**____**guardian**____**but**____**you**____**are**____**in**____**the**____**rebel**__**'**__**s**____**city,**____**so**____**tell**____**me**____**your**____**name**____**child!**__**'**_ Bloom was stunned of this info, but even more stunned that some figure was appearing from behind the water fall, the figure was in a red robe with pale hands together in front of it slowly she removed her hood and all Bloom could do was scream backing away when she asked for her to come forth.

"hey did you hear that?" Will said as all the Guardians reunited with no luck but suddenly one of the rebels came to the group saying "someone found the mage and a loud scream was coming from it" the girls, Caleb and Matt went to the place well Aldran tried to calm the rebels down and asked how this happened.

They flew to the opening of the Mage's place and voices could be heard; so one by one they walked down the stairs to find Bloom and Kiko and the mage without her hood speaking to Bloom _**'**__**tell**____**me**____**your**____**name**____**child?**____**I**____**know**____**you**____**are**____**scared**____**and**____**confused**__**…'**_

"No way! After years of battles I know better then to give info out. And stop calling me child for goodness sake I'm 18 not 5 seriously!" Bloom yelled at the mage shacking her head with fists on both sides well Kiko stood beside her frowning at the mage too. The group came down the last step shocked at how Bloom cut the Mage off like that mostly Caleb because no one ever dared to yell or question the Mage let alone back talk the Mage like that who seem equally disturbed.

'_**You**____**are**____**a**____**powerful**____**young**____**girl**____**to**____**stand**____**up**____**against**____**me!**____**But**____**you**____**are**____**afraid**____**of**____**something**____**that**____**keeps**____**you**____**from**____**battling**__**' **_for a few seconds silence stood in the misty room with Bloom hanging her head her pet looked up at her as for the gang they walked just a few feet from her but stopped when Kiko looked up at them and the Mage spoke once more_** '**__**I**____**can**____**tell**____**by**____**your**____**silence**____**you**____**are**____**worried**____**that**____**if**____**you**____**fought**____**Nerissa**____**or**____**Shagon**____**you**____**might**____**fall**____**for**____**a**____**trap**____**or**____**is**____**it**____**your**____**past**____**encounters**____**with**____**villains**____**that**____**frightens**____**you**__**…**__**you**____**are**____**no**____**mere**____**girl**____**with**____**problems,**____**you**____**lost**____**something**____**that**____**you**____**are**____**afraid**____**you**____**might**____**not**____**find**__**'**_

The guys and the Guardians heard this thinking if this was the true reason…by the way her body began to shack like a leaf and was it tears falling down her cheeks that her pet looked up looking at her with sad eyes like he knew what the mage was talking about;

"you have no right telling me what I'm feeling!...you don't know me, don't dare tell me of my past or how I should fight cause you are playing with fire that could kill you! I may be a fairy hell I may be the last princess of a dead planet but you don't mess with things you don't understand!" Bloom yelled at the Mage with fists with flames as well as her body glowing in anger and her head slowly lifting even her pet stepped back holding his tiny hands together close to his face his ears dropped to the ground in fear.

The group were to shocked to move but when they realized she was transforming it was only then the mage saw the true woman this girl was perfectly held her composure when she frowned at the Mage saying "you are not the person who destroyed my life or broke whatever hope of finding them so I don't care what you say just don't tell me I'm not fighting for those reasons cause you are wrong…come on Kiko we have to go home" Bloom said turning to see the group but only picked up her pet then pushed past them not wanting to see her tears.

The Mage had went back inside then the girls took one glace at the waterfall before following Matt and Caleb only wondering how things came to this? Why did Bloom speak so dark, so full of hurt and anger? When they reached the top of the stairs Caleb closed the door then they went to where the group of Rebels and Aldran who closed a door to the plans room while the other Rebels remain silent sitting around not even looking up at the Guardians or Matt; "who died?" Irma said only to make it sound a joke but Cornelia jabbed her elbow in Irma's side while Aldran gave her a cold look.

"Geez I was just trying to cheer up the mood" Irma said defense placing her hands in the air "well angel in blue is not in the mood in fact she is in tears on her knees, she asked to be left alone" one of the Rebels said

"Can I go and talk with her?" Matt asked

"ok, but if you end up flying out the door burnt don't say I didn't warn you" Aldran said opening the door while Matt gave Will's hand a squeeze before letting go walking in the room closing the door behind him again silence took over. The girls sat down in a circle looking at the faces of the rebels while Caleb told Aldran about what happened and Will just kept her eyes on the door wondering what was happening.

"hey he will be ok Will, I dough Bloom would send him flying through the door" Cornelia said placing her hand on her red head friend's shoulder smiling but deep down she was lying about what she said "I know Corny…but after how she spoke to the Mage I think she lost trust in anyone" Will replied

"I agree with Will; I mean did you see her stone cold eyes it reminds me of Phobos last year" Irma said closing her eyes pointing out a fact "but her pet looked like he knew what they were talking about, Bloom did say he was a Pixie pet who can feel his bounded fairy in this case Bloom" Taranee added

"This silence is like being in a grave yard" Hay-Lin said the girls looked at her but could not deny that a grave yard or just water was much louder then this eerie silence with glances at each other but Will went back to staring at the door.

_Meanwell_

Bloom sat on the ground near the wall hugging her knees half her face under her arm only her tear eyes waiting for fresh tears to come while Kiko lay on her head in comfort or to just telling her, she wasn't alone when the door opened and sneakers walked towards her then kneeled in front of her when her eyes met dark blue orbs and a kind smile before she knew it arms hugged her and her body went numb. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked

"but if you don't then let me join you cause believe it or not I felt like Nerissa had hold of me Shagon took over my body and lived my life almost killing Will at time to time and yet I still feel like I don't deserve her love but it was our love who kept me from giving up" Matt said sitting next to Bloom with his knees up to his chest laying on them with his head rest on his arms.

Bloom looked to him taking in what he said before their eyes met light blue met dark blue in a long minute trying to understand one another "I'm not afraid to fight Matt…but I am afraid that my loved ones will pay for not facing my enemy or giving them what they wanted…I was a baby when Baltor and the enchant witches destroyed my people my parents only my sister managed to save me by sending to earth before she was destroyed leaving me the clown to a ice planet which I would never know"

"so you grew up knowing nothing about magic but in fairy tales [Bloom nod] hey we can help you fight Nerissa but it is only up to you if you plan to save your parent now, looks to me like the winx would die for you before someone hurts you by the look on Sky's face on Sparks when you were out, he looked liked he lost his whole world and the winx refuse to look at you to see their leader and friend fallen." Matt told her as he got up dusting himself off ready to leave when a hand gripped his wrist causing him to turn to face a confused fairy with one hand gripping his wrist while the other held Kiko who looked up between each other.

"Matt…I need a friend now could you…could you stay by me for a while then ask Will to take me home again" Bloom said as her hair cover her eyes when her head dropped slightly her fairy form faded leaving her in that cute outfit she wore earlier; Matt took this in not thinking she would want his company but smile "sure" then both went to sit on the bed on the side of the room her head rest on his shoulder rubbing Kiko's sleepy body curled on her lap while he looked at her smiling.

"He's a cleaver bunny in fact he acts like he understands you" Matt broke the silence

"Yeah, he is more then my pet he is my closest friend next to Stella but what you said about Sky and the girls did they really…"

"trust me, Sky was in tears even Riven who found you looked like he lost a friend but held Musa close cause she was in tears like everyone" Matt said recalling the event rubbing his one hand which wrapped around her shoulder but when he noticed her hand stopped moving and her head fell against his chest meaning she fell asleep.

_Outside_

Will couldn't take it anymore so she got up knocking the Guardians out their thoughts even Caleb and Aldran noticed her walk up to the door then slowly opened door when Irma, Cornelia, Taranee and Hay-Lin stopped behind her at the scene before them there was matt sitting on the bed at the end of the room with Bloom resting on his chest with his arm around her shoulder while bloom rest her head on his chest with one hand Kiko's back with a tear stain face but her face was still in unease.

"Hey did you put her to sleep Matt or did you use your power to pass out?" Cornelia said with hands on her hips as the girls came in Will was not mad at Matt comforting the poor fairy but when he looked at Cornelia something in that look told her to shut up. "Ok, ok what happened?" Cornelia said when the girls grabbed seats sitting down around the table while he began to explained their little talk and how he told her how scared he was when Nerissa and Shagon had hold of him causing Will to frown remembering all those times.

Aldran and Caleb came in while the rebels went back to their jobs closing the door listening to Matt "she told me she wasn't afraid to fight the battle but it was her family and friends that would pay for her mistakes or not giving the enemy what he wanted… she told me her story of how her kingdom was destroyed and her people her family only her sister saved her by sending to earth before she too was destroyed now Bloom believes that she might not save what she lost all those years ago"

"It sounds like something like Elyon's life" Cornelia said

"Yeah but Eylon had parents from meridian Bloom had no one left of her family or anything of her planet left to fix up" Will corrected suddenly the fairy woke up when she realized she fell asleep on Matt that she quickly moved away from him almost knocking Kiko over

"Oh gosh! I totally fell asleep on you Matt…sorry I just…um I mean please forget this ever happened or tell Sky he would be super mad at me!" at this time she began to blush while the gang just laughed at her Kiko woke up the sat on her shoulder confused.

"Nah its cool, I mean you were probably tired after everything that happened so it's cool" Matt said surprising her when she looked to Kiko who did the same like earlier this again showed how close they were to think the same without words. "I guess we should take you home huh" Caleb said standing beside Will and Irma smiling followed by the others which Bloom could only smile back thinking maybe it was time to fight the fight to save world again.

Nerissa and her crew would have to face a strong team by two worlds and that only give her hope of maybe it was not by chance the winx found the Guardians but maybe it was like fate took control to help one another in all different ways. Yes that was it and she was glad to met such wonderful people like them and never regretted meeting them even if Nerissa had her eyes on the power she had it was not the first someone wanted it and for once Bloom could careless.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

When two worlds collide!

The Guardians & the winx!

Chapter 8: the courage to choose!

[**Gardenia**]

It was not long till the Guardians, Caleb, Matt, Bloom and Kiko were back in Gardenia the town was dark due to the night sky with stars shinning brightly, Will closed the portal with ease then followed Bloom holding Kiko in her arms smiling for once but for what reason was unclear.

"So what's up with the smile all of a sudden?" Cornelia asked in a tone a little bothered while the other looked at Bloom who turned her head to the side grinning "nothing just feel a little happy is all" she stated confusing them even Matt who got to understand things when she stopped looking over the road at a flower shop where two men with masks over their head were trying to break in when Irma wanted to give then a cold shower Will told her to hold it when they noticed Bloom was gone.

Kiko jumped on Will's shoulder pointing to the sky when they looked there hovering in the air was the blue angel arms crossed frowning "you know it's not nice to steal from a flower store" Bloom said placing one hand in front of her smirking as the guys threw a chain at her which caught her foot bring her down.

Matt and Caleb was ready to jump in when Kiko waved his arms in the air warning them to stay back even confusing the group cause it was like he was explaining this to them so all they did was watch as Bloom landed on the ground on her back when the two guys came towards her she stood up flying around them tying them up undoing her foot that the chain had on then hung them on a branch tree laughing "who are you?" they asked and all she did was flying in the air without a word, then landed back in the alley by the group closing her eyes letting her fairy outfit fade into dust then opened her eyes smiling.

"so Pizza anyone?" she asked like nothing happened as Kiko jumped off Will's shoulder running over to his owner then ran side her as she folded her arms behind her head smiling "you used your powers in public?" Taranee said

"Someone could have seen you transform or know you!" Cornelia exclaimed when Bloom stopped in her spot not facing them "Bloom?" Matt called She looked back at them smiling "chill guys, this is a small town and no one really believes in magic they still trying to take a shot at the blue angel" Bloom said

"How do you know people say that?" Hay-Lin asked

"Dah, how else would they be unable to take pictures of me when Kiko and I use a little magic to blur the shots" Bloom winked and they could have sworn fairy dust came out when she did so "so Pizza or are you planning to go home?" she asked

"Guys what you think?" Matt asked

"I'm in"

"Me too"

"Cool then first we eat then you can travel home again" Bloom smiled at them when suddenly her phone rang when she picked it up "uh…hello?"

"Hey Bloom, how's my blue angel?" at hearing this Bloom almost jumped for joy if not for his last words "wait how do you know about the blue angel?"

"because we saw her" a voice came from behind them when Bloom slowly removed the cell from her ear as the group turned to see Brandon, Sky and Riven leaning against the wall Bloom did not wait when she rushed over to him throwing her arms around his neck and him holding her by the waist spinning around when they stopped she turned to Brandon and Riven.

"We came to talk with you" Riven stated

"About what?" Bloom asked looking back at Sky confused when he looked down sighing she placed her hand under his chain "Sky tell me"

"Nerissa attacked Magix and took the winx hostage, we tried to fight them off but they lost and only knew we could come to the last fairy with her Enchantix please we need you" Sky said as Bloom now hung her head tears coming from her eyes the group could see this cause drops fell from her face even as stubborn as Riven was he looked sad too "please we want our girls back Bloom" Riven begged

"Looks like another visit to Mount Thomas" Irma said

"fine by me, she so needs to pay for her mistakes but we need help from the most unlikely person" Will said Caleb picked up by this as the girls were lost even Bloom, Brandon, Sky and Riven looked confused.

**[Meridian prison]**

"Remind me why we taking evil prince help?" Irma asked as Will, Caleb and Vathek who lead the way the girls were in Guardian form when the entered Meridian; Irma, Hay-Lin, Cornelia and Taranee walked behind while Bloom, Sky, Riven and Brandon could talk about something in Magix's and of course Bloom was in her fairy form her pet was with Mr. Huggles in her room which she teleported them there.

"cause we have no chance taking her staff when she has the heart of Meridian, the knights and her Guardians so we need his help as much as Bloom needs ours" Caleb told them when they were in the center of the prison Hay-Lin looked back to Bloom shacking her head with a stern look on her face while Riven had a angry look the other two seemed really worried.

"you seek my help Guardian how amusing" Phobos said as he came out the shadows but Will frown "whatever, here's the deal we free you if you help us take the stuff from Nerissa but not to use for your self but you must swear on the heart" Will told him a evil grin took over his lips.

"You know somehow I feel like this would backfire on us" Taranee said

"Yeah but it's either his help or the winx doom and Bloom never trusting us again" Cornelia said

"I still don't like this" Matt said

"you have my word not to use the seal for myself, satisfied" Phobos said and when Will let him out it was not long were the group land up in Bloom's room it was cleaner then Will's yet had things Hay-Lin would use like drawing stuff picture hanging on the wall that showed Alfea, Gardenia and her home plus something she thought fairies looked liked.

The three boys with tights and capes sat on her bed with Caleb and Matt the Guardians sat around the room, Mr. H crawled up Matt's shoulders while Kiko lay in his tiny basket sleeping the Prince stood up staring at Bloom who still had her fairy outfit on holding her cell to her ear.

"Hello, yes is Hay-Lin's grandmother there? Thank you" Bloom walked up and down waiting before she stopped by her window "hi Mrs. Lin the girls, Matt and Caleb are in Gardenia could I ask if you could spin a story that they staying at a friends house and if possible tell me when Shagon is there he and I have unfinished business thanks bye" Bloom said placing the Phone down on her desk facing Phobos.

"you are not going to wear that are you?" she pointed to his normal gown of royalty looking like he was affined but changed into something most guys wore if not to smooth looking as his hair too was cut short but a little longer then Sky's "does this come to your approval?" he asked

"ok hanging with the bad guy anyone else freaked out" Irma said in a wielded tone when no one answer it was clear too; then Bloom sent her Enchantix away picking up a book sitting on the window ceil "ok here's the deal we protect you from Nerissa only if you help take the staff from her" Taranee said

"also we do not trust you" Cornelia said Riven lay back on Bloom's bed while Sky and Brandon had a eye argue nodding to Bloom who did not remove her head from the book "aw and here I thought we all get along" Phobos said

"Yeah right, evil people like you just don't get trusted by swearing over something called a heart of whatever" Riven said when the girls looked at him to see his eyes closed frowning. "If Mrs. Lin tells our parents we staying at a friends house then were are we really staying?" Will asked

"You stay here and don't think you big shoot prince boy cause if my parents say you can stay you and the guys stay down stairs in the living room as for the girls they stay in my room" Bloom said looking slightly over her book at that point the prince and the fairy were glaring at each other.

Suddenly they heard a car and in that moment Bloom jumped off the window ceil throwing her book behind her racing to the door she was down the hall and in the living room in seconds "mom, dad I'm back" she shouted as she hugged both of her parents the group and Phobos stood on the stair case watching.

"Um…dad can I have some people over just for the night?" Bloom said twisting her leg and arms behind her back "how many sweetie?" her mother asked

"um…11" she shut her eyes as her father spat his coffee out in shock even her mother stared at her in disbelief "oh no, you have magical friends over don't you. Bloom we know you love your friends but each time someone magical comes here something bad comes too" her father said sternly standing up waving his hands in the air.

"But dad the thing is these people have to help me save the winx plus Sky, Riven and Brandon are here too protect us" Bloom begged

"the same boy who kept hurting my baby girl" her father said causing Bloom to look a little sad "the winx are kidnapped and I need help to save them, I'm the only Enchantix fairy left please dad trust me" Bloom said in a low voice and with one sigh her father gave in which she ran up to them hugging them tightly "love you guys"

"if that Sky boy hurts you again then he and his friends are out our lives" her father warned when bloom head to her room which the group went back to the way they were when she came in she closed the door pressing her one hand on the door letting her head lean on the door "so we can stay?" Hay-Lin asked

"Yeah you can stay…um Sky you might want to watch yourself around my dad cause of the years of hurt" Bloom said walking to her window ceil. It was not clear on what she meant by that but by the way the three boys looked at one another it was clear that their pasts were crossed with pain something Will, Matt, Caleb and Cornelia could relate too.

Bloom sat back on her window ceil looking at the sky with deep thoughts going through her mind, her eyes could tell what she thought without her speaking. She pulled her legs up to her chest holding on to them like she was a small child afraid of the dark.

"Bloom what are you thinking?" Taranee asked first and the prince only watched the girl or was studying her; in Will's point of view. "Nothing just hoping the girls are ok" she told them but in truth she was making a plan that might free the girls but at what cost to her.

"So when do we leave to fight Nerissa?" Hay-Lin asked when the three boys and Bloom did not answer Phobos took the chance to ask "what kind of magical being are you? You must be Will's older sister to have power beyond hers?" was it a question or a game of the mind.

"that doesn't matter, what does matter is the plan you are doing could back fire on you Bloom" Riven said as Bloom still refused to look at him "it's the only plan that will save the girls, it will be a price to pay but at least they will be safe" Bloom said getting up closing her book and placing it on her desk near Phobos.

"But what if the worst is to happen then what?" Sky said walking behind Bloom holding her hand as she looked at him when she turned to face him smiling but it was a sad one "um…hello tell us what you guys are planning" Irma said

Before they could speak Bloom held the side of her head "they here" she said walking out the room with the gang, Phobos and the three boys in the back yard to see Nerissa and her knights plus her Guardians. "Well, well this is a surprise Prince Phobos and the three heroes plus W.I.T.C.H. with the fairy that we looking for and I see the earth boy and Caleb is with you how sweet"

"I so want to kick her butt now" Irma said but Sky, Riven and Brandon stood behind Bloom taking their weapons out something Phobos never saw before. "Where are my friends?" Bloom yelled with fists on fire like her hair her anger was feeding Knor and the Guardians could see this.

"Bloom calm down Knor is feeding off your anger" Will yelled

"ok little fairy here they are Shagon bring them forward" Nerissa told Shagon who throw the four girls lying on the ground pale mostly Stella making Riven and Brandon full of anger, hate and worry but unlike Bloom she only had eyes for Nerissa.

"If you let my friends go I will…" Bloom closed her eyes wishing she would not have to do this "will what fairy?" Nerissa knew something big was going to happen "I will give you my powers" shock was on the Guardians faces, Matt and Caleb's while the three boys frowned at her words but Nerissa smiled all the more.

"so be it take your weak friends and come forward to let me take that power from you" Nerissa said Sky, Riven, Matt, Caleb and Brandon pulled the winx by the Guardians while Bloom closed her eyes holding her hands over chest and out came a heart of light and fire as she stared down at it she only wished this never came too this, walking to Nerissa who held out her staff to absorb it.

As Nerissa took the power with joy while Bloom began to fall weak Sky could not take it anymore and jumped in front of bloom stopping the power from leaving its keeper Matt quickly grabbed Bloom as she fainted laying in his arms out cold before Nerissa and her fellow Guardians plus her Knights fled into a fold vanishing when Sky turned to Bloom who lay there but still breathing the winx came too looking around then noticed everyone around but Bloom.

"How did we escape?" Stella asked just as Brandon hugged her laughing in joy "Brandon? Oh Brandon you here" Stella returned the hug Musa did the same to Riven but Flora and Tecna looked around smiling but it faded as soon as their eyes saw Bloom.

"Oh no! she's dead" Flora shouted covering her mouth when Stella saw this her eyes began to tears, Musa only turned her head into her boyfriend chest, but Sky only said she was too weak after handing most her powers. It was a choice Phobos knew the Keeper of the heart would not do nor would the council of Kandracar let happen but the fairy choose friends over power so slowly they all head inside then Matt placed her on her bed then all of them walked down stairs telling her upset father of her choose her mom was pale in the face looking towards the stairs to her daughters room.

Meanwhile

Bloom woke up looking around to find she was in her room Kiko sat up on her bed as she did then quickly grabbed a blue bag and pulling out a tiara above her bed staring at it before placing it in her bag looking at Kiko "I need answers and I need to go find them on my own so this time you stay and Make sure the winx don't know about the missing tiara ok" she told him which he nod then she opened her closet pulling her first year snow gar on then wrote a letter for the winx before opening a portal waving Kiko bye just as the portal closed behind her.

Bloom was in Sparks cold like she knew it would be then placing her hood over head walking throw the thick snow the wind was hard to see through and hard to walk through but she pushed on wanting answers from her home planet and to do something she knew one day could wear but if in her room hidden it was no use so she was on a mission.

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

When two worlds collide!

The Guardians & the winx!

Chapter 9: journey to the past!

Riven, Brandon and Sky left for Magix again leaving the four winx, the Guardians, Matt, Caleb and Phobos who sat around the living room while the parents or more like her dad spoke to the winx mostly Stella firmly.

"Stella this place is not for battles for earth this is our home and my daughter is out cold cause of their enemy, you said you would not bring another battle with magical creatures to my home again!" Mike snapped well the winx looked guilty "but at least your house is still in one peace right?" Stella gave her most nervous smile.

"I can't take any more of this" Mike said sitting on the arm chair holding his head "I wish my little girl was still small when none of this magic came into our lives" he held a picture of their family on the beach and smiling at it while the winx looked at each other questionable on what to say.

"We'll just leave you alone ok" Flora said as she and the others followed up stairs to the room; but when they got there the room was empty, the bed was empty and Kiko was sitting on the window ceil looking up at the sky, her closet was open and things were pushed around causing it to fall on the ground when Kiko turned Stella went over to him picking him up in her hands "Kiko where is Bloom?"

"You are talking to a pet, you do know that?" Phobos said the winx turned half way rolling their eyes "Pixie Pet prince boy" Musa corrected when she turned back she noticed Kiko pointed to the table Stella picked up the note reading it silently then looked over her shoulder "girls we taking a trip to winter wonder land" the winx frowned leaving the rest of the group clueless "come again?" Irma asked

Stella placed the paper down then sparks appeared from her hands changing everyone's cloths into green and black winter outfits with yellow goggles. The Prince did not like this style then the blond pulled her scepter out and with one swing the group disappeared in bright light leaving Kiko and Mr. H. alone.

**Sparks!**

The group landed in a ice cold land with wind blowing almost hard enough to knock the group over the winx stood around each other looking at something "great we in a frozen planet with no way to find out were we are" Irma said

"you Guardians are to protect me until I get the seal from Nerissa and you bring me to a ice land, how dare you call yourselves Guardians and you people how dare you dress me in such clothing!" Phobos snapped this cause Stella to growl then walked over to him pointing her finger in his face "frankly I care less for you to freeze to death but we on a mission so keep your mouth shut or Musa will gladly do so, got it! Just so you know, you are not the only royal person here so watch how you speak to us!" Stella warned turning back to Tecna with a green platform on her hand with a red dot moving and a small flat piece near the dot.

"Ok we have to move fast, Bloom is almost at the palace and I don't like the weather" Tecna said

"no kidding the wind is like angry, I don't like it one bit" Musa said holding her head then let go the winx walked ahead the Guardians could only wonder why Bloom would come to this place alone and what was up with the winx all up tight.

"I can't…I can't feel my toes" Hay-Lin said

"Don't worry it's not far now" Tecna assure her as the winx moved on but stopped looking at the ice palace and a large crack in the middle of the snow just like their first year they all kneeled at the edge of it with the wind blowing their hair wildly "you think she fell down?" Flora asked

"Maybe or she went straight in the palace gates, which I prefer then sliding down there" Stella replied as the winx found a way across the creek then followed by the others they walked past what looked to be a peal broke ice creatures.

"Like what happened to them?" Cornelia asked

"Oh we attacked them before they attacked us, they were ice crab things" Musa replied with a laugh as did the other winx remembering how they all broke them but more came and then they destroyed the ice giant himself with Bloom's leadership.

They walked in the hall ways seeing more broken crab things and vines but Musa told them to stop "can you hear that?" she asked

"Yeah it's like a humming from someone" Hay-Lin said seeing as both Asian girls could hear from far places but that wasn't the only thing the they hear or rather saw a golden woman in a gown fade in and out the winx did not seem afraid but the girls hung on to each other or their boyfriends "a ghost?" Phobos said

"It's Daphne, Bloom's sister" Stella said following the woman still holding her scepter shining so they could see "wait she has a sister?" Will asked

"We'll tell you later right now we have Bloom to find" Flora replied

"And the song is getting stronger" Musa said

_Meanwhile_

Bloom walked along the walls of the palace holding a torch she lit up seeing many things she never noticed before when she stopped in the dinning room touching the table feeling the tingling feeling of her belonging and once been here like a flash back everything turned to gold and color and life before it went back to ice pieces.

"this feels so familiar like I was here" Bloom said to her self before some reason a song came to her mind one someone sang that she long forgotten.

_Dancing bears _

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember,_

Slowly Bloom walked into the throne room staring at four seats two pushed over and paintings all over the walls,

She made her way in the middle of the room turning around;

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance though a silver storm _

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory…_

It was like magic as she walked around the palace like she knew every corner and music of a melody faded around her the ice seemed to disappear along with it. Her memory was like a rush of things she could remember her parent's voices her sister laughing. She kept walking passed rooms after rooms.

"Guys is it just me or is that song more clearer and closer?" Cornelia asked

"And is the air or the cold giving a strange feeling?" Taranee asked

"It is Bloom's energy, flowing out her without her knowing" Tecna said

Just then they saw the red head walk into a room singing a strange song but followed her none the less, it lead to hall the winx knew all to well and figures from paintings came out the dancing around her as she still sang unknown to her that; the Guardians, Matt, Caleb, the winx and Phobos who watched in amazement on how this girl could do such things.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory_

Like magic had washed through the room her snow outfit was turned in to a blue gown with curled hair and pink sleeves, the group had also been changed into ball outfits not that the winx or Phobos cared but the Guardians, Matt and Caleb looked at there cloths like they wore something strange the Guardians had never truly wore beautiful gowns until now and to make things more strange the golden woman with a young King and Queen who looked a lot like Bloom walked towards her.

_Far away, long ago_

_Thing I yern to remember _

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Bloom could not see her family clearly but her parents and a young Daphne walked up to her when young men finished dancing around her leaving her to her father which she danced once with before he kissed her forehead and disappeared.

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December…_

Once everything disappeared around them and their cloths back to the way they were before, they had just looked in time to see Bloom walk out the hall towards two large doors with two statues of the same woman in gold, with just a touch of Bloom's hand the doors opened when they walked in after her all but the Winx eyes widened to see such treasure and gold that Phobos thought his palace was full of riches compared to his flowers to this the room could only be described as.

"wow" Hay-Lin said out loud causing Bloom to turn to see them dropping her bag at the stairs "what…what are you guys doing here?" she asked shocked

"To fetch you silly" Stella said walking up to Bloom well the other winx stood at the bottom of the steps "what's with the bag?" Stella asked as Bloom opened it reveling a blue tiara shocking the prince, she held it with grace in her hands Caleb had never seen such a marvelous crown even Queen Elyon's wasn't as beautiful.

Bloom opened the glass case in front of her then placed the crown in sealing it stepping back as did Stella who followed by the winx placed their hands on Bloom's back "why did you…I mean it's yours?" Caleb asked

"I cannot wear it or keep it until I find my parents and restore this planet" Bloom told them when suddenly that ghost or whatever she was to Bloom stood at the top of the stairs "Daphne?"

"I understand why you don't want it Bloom but you are the rightful heir to the throne and that is your tiara, a symbol of our last remaining royal to this family" the woman said firmly and to their surprise Bloom walked forward holding what looked like a necklace.

"Daphne, why do I have to have the dragon's flame?" at this point Bloom was close to tears everyone could see it "oh Bloom" Flora said holding her hands close to her chest for once Stella had nothing to say and Tecna and Musa just looked away knowing this was not there place but as Stella a princess and understood how Bloom felt just stared up at the two sisters.

Hay-Lin and Taranee was trying to understand this question, Matt held Will's hand to tell her in a way if she did not understand or was scared he was here, Cornelia and Irma just kept looking at the winx faces trying to understand what was going on but for Caleb and Phobos knowing about royalty and power this was more of a question on who she was.

"we never choose for the power to belong to you, the dragon itself felt like you were going to be a perfect fairy to use it correctly but things took the turn for the worst when others learned of this" Daphne said causing Bloom to look away with tears streaming down her eyes "but it was also used for evil" Bloom replied angry

"true but people force you to hurt the ones you loved for their own evil bedding even if it meant turning you into a dark fairy" at those words Bloom frowned "dark Bloom, I almost Killed Sky and my friends now Nerissa has half the flame in her hands!" Bloom snapped falling to her knees covering her face again the winx turned their faces by the mention of Nerissa the gang dropped their heads knowing it was their fault in the first place.

If they hadn't asked for the winx help Nerissa would never capture Bloom use her healing powers then use the winx against Bloom causing for her to choose and it was not her best choose. For some reason Phobos felt guilt for not trying to take the seal but then again he just made other plans for these friends and it was mostly the blond and the red head that faced danger without fearing what might happen.

"yet you healed yourself your friends and Prince Sky on more then once but as for this giving Nerissa power I need to show you something" Daphne said pulling Bloom up on her feet then Bloom wiped her tears away leading them out the treasure room and into a hall way the stopped in front of a large door like the treasure one but this time with a wave of Daphne's hand the door opened.

It was as soon as they stepped in the room a bright light shone blinding them but it did not last long when the light face reveling a room with weapons, pictures of memories which the winx looked carefully at before Musa pointed out "hey it's the company of light"

"Check its Ms. F. and Professor Saladin and your parents B!" Stella said pointing to the fighting heroes in the picture with magical weapons; Matt turned to the woman named Daphne "so why are we here?" he asked everyone turned to her but she moved aside with one hand wave sideways she made a image or a memory appear out of thin air and one that they could hear.

"I want to show you what happened the day our kingdom came down on us sister, why I sent you to earth" she said Bloom had a questionable look on her face "but I know why you sent me to earth it was for my safety" Bloom said

"true but you don't know the whole story in which I shall show you but remember this nobody could ever steal your powers fairies of Alfea not even the darkest of wizards or witches" Daphne said the winx looked at each other confused more then ever but turned to watch the memory.

_It was a joyful day at the palace of sparks young and old came to see the new princess of spark slaying in the arms of the queen with her King beside her and the young 15 year old Daphne smiled at the people around the place the ball room._

_The young princess of Solaria held her mothers hand as her father stood beside his queen Luna as they stood in front of the crowd and the princess laughing at the red head baby in the Queen of sparks arms holding her arms out to the mothers loving touch._

"_My friends from far away welcome to our special day, the day our young daughter will rule this palace with grace and use the power of the dragon's Flame to help our people." The King announced but not long did four figures appear standing in front of the King and Queen who held her daughter close to her chest even Daphne hide the young princess behind her._

"_you are right about to day but it will be the end of your line of the royal Sparks and the power in the child will help us finish every planet in this universe" the leader of the old witches said the other two began to destroy the palace and people ran in panic the King of Solaria took their daughter and his queen out to his ship escaping in time most people didn't get far._

"_Daphne take your sister to somewhere safe quick" the king said as the mother handed her daughter to the older one "but father..."_

"_Daphne! Go save her; send her to somewhere safe and far away from this place! We shall hold them back now go!" the King said it took a few seconds before she ran through the palace with a crying baby and three witches behind her._

_She quickly hid behind curtains as the witches pasted both sister stared before the baby laughed and her sister smiled back at her then waving her hand in the air creating a portal before slowly turning her around so her head went in first and slowly she sent the baby in the portal and closing it before going to attack the witches but died but not in Vain but knowing the young princess was safe._

_But even the King and Queen vanished by the hands of a man with long blond hair and a red coat of blood with a 80's look warning to find the young girl and finish her off before she became one day too powerful._

_Over the years the once beautiful Sparks was now a froze waste land of forgotten memories to most it was a day once upon a December that forever stayed until the heir restored it's beauty as before!_

Everything went back to normal and the Guardians could not take their eyes off the young heir before them holding her self before the blond pulled her into a hug that both squeezed there eyes shut "you were there Stella and your parents were together too" Musa said pointing out her finger as the two princess turned to her not letting go of each other.

"Your mother was quiet beautiful as was yours Bloom" Phobos said both girls looked at him for a second before the others followed the look "what was your mom's name Stella?" Cornelia asked

"Queen Luna of the Moon and my father King Radius of the Sun" Stella said letting go of Bloom but the red head looked behind her before walking to a book being held out to her by her sister which she took looking back as Daphne bent down smiling "if you want to know more about us then look in here for your answers but only you hold the Key to open it, Nerissa may think she has the upper hand but you have friends behind you to save this world and never forget who you are Bloom" the Daphne disappeared in sparks with everyone in awes.

"So what's the plan B?" Tecna asked gaining a smile on Bloom's face as she looked from the book in her hands to the people in front of her the Guardians, Caleb, Matt, Phobos, her four friends "we fight for Magix, for earth and meridian" Bloom said as the winx came towards her placing their hands on top of each other then the gang but Phobos before they through their hands in the air and pulling in a hug laughing.

'if those fairies are to defeat Nerissa with the Guardians and the boy and Rebel leader then maybe I could use this to my advantage but I like to see how those two princess fight and what could hold what answers in it maybe the Guardians defeat' Phobos quietly thought as the group walked out the palace and the fairies began to plan the attack on Nerissa while the gang spoke on what they saw and if that so happened how did Bloom find out she was a princess and how could the whole of Magix and other planets forget such a day of horror.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

When two worlds collide!

The Guardians & the winx!

Chapter 10: nightmares and the key

Stella teleported the gang, themselves and Phobos to Alfea in their dorm room but while she did that Bloom did her magic trick too by bring Kiko and Mr. H to the group; it was the first time the prince saw how these girls lived and it was not royalty but it had too much peace and goodness for his taste.

Ok it was clean and the rooms seemed like their keepers, a royal with a large closet, a girl who loved nature and anything with plants, another who loved her music and her roommate who loved logic in technology the last of all which was royalty but had a things like the Guardians normal and just a bit messy.

"I hope you know how to make doubles of yourselves cause you might be staying here for a day or two" Musa told them as the five winx stood arms folded staring at the group when Will pulled out the heart then said some strange words the five Guardians and Matt made Astral Drops of themselves; then Will opened a folder telling them to do everything the group normally did but get them grounded.

Once the drops were gone the main doors opened and came in a very disappointed Griselda looking at the winx who bit their lips "to the office now girls" she said sternly

"yes ma'am" the winx said together dropping their heads walking out then Griselda told the group to stay in the room once she was gone the group just followed the winx even when told not too and got a sneak peck of them standing in line while the head mistress looked at them sternly.

"I'm very disappointed in you girls too fight Nerissa and her fellow Guardians without thinking and Bloom you of all people knew how dangerous Sparks is yet you went alone and did something all fairies should not do give their powers away!" she told them

"but if I hadn't…" whatever Bloom was going to say was silenced by the head mistress standing up giving the five winx a dark glare with both firm hands on her desk "since you girls like to disobey rules then I have no choice but to take your powers from you then stay in your dorm for the day catching up on your homework!"

The winx all stiffened in fear "but you won't do that ma'am would you?" Stella begged some green stuff came around the winx starting with Stella "there are every few things I would do but taking my students powers are not one of them" she replied

Stella floated in the air with green coming out of her hair then vanish in thin air followed by Musa, Flora, Tecna and Bloom followed hanging in the middle of the air having their powers in green vanish when it was over the headmistress waved her hand in the air gathering their power as they barely stood up looking drained "I will return it to you once you girls think of how you acted, for seniors you sure act like those five girl that came in my office three years ago!" she said

The five turned around walking out the office just passing the group who hide behind the other door but when it closed the watched the five walking hanging onto each other. "now this is great, they lost their powers and Nerissa wants to fight for power" Will exclaimed as they walked to the grounds of the Fairy school many girls gave Phobos a look of none trust and glared at him when he smiled at them. The group sat around a spot near a beautiful well color of purple and clear blue water in it.

"Not to mention she wants Bloom full power not a tiny bit" Hay-Lin said sitting on the well swinging her legs with Irma leaning on the well. "So basically not only do we have to watch him but the five none magical fairies too" Irma said

"well I guess things go bad for the Guardians after all" Phobos smirked at his comment earning glares from the five Guardians mostly Will the leader of them; "you try anything well the winx have no powers and we put you back in that ceil of yours!" Caleb said the two meridian people just glared at each other when something caught Matt's eye front of the big window it was the Principle staring at them.

He was not the only one when Will, Cornelia and Hay-Lin turned to look up not long did Taranee, Irma, and the meridian rebel and prince catch the woman's stone eyes when the scary woman named Griselda gave her something that shook the woman's stare from them to the woman with a worried look before pointing probably to the door before closing her curtains in a hurry.

The group walked back to the room in silence; the girls walking around the halls giggling holding their books it was like watching people who had nothing to fear but passing. When they finally got to the winx dorm they found the four winx in Stella's room which of course the princess lay back with arms behind her head, Flora sat at the steps of her room, Musa sat backwards on a chair leaning her head on her arms, Tecna stood by the wall of the side of the bed arms crossed.

Phobos found that the princess had candles around her bed the size of Elyon's but much better; Bloom was not with the group who they walked in arguing "I just don't see the point in doing homework when you have to use powers" Stella said

"but if we don 't study we fail our mid terms" Flora replied in a low tone in her voice "as much as I hate to disagree with you Flora but Stella is right without our powers we powerless" Tecna exclaimed

"Yeah it's not like Bloom's having luck with this power thing too" Musa said which made Stella sit up "so what is she doing?"

"still figuring out some Key to the book we came back with from sparks; but right now she is talking to Sky in her room" Musa replied the girls lay back and did nothing but giving up so the gang went to Bloom's room watching her as she lay on her bed swinging a medallion of some sort back and forth while talking at the same time.

"it's weird Sky when I was alone in the palace and I just touched the table I had a flash of my past then a melody I never heard of, but yet I sang it as if someone sang it too me" Bloom said stop swinging it just staring at whatever was on the front of the medallion.

"Wait Sky? You saying maybe my birth mother sang it too me…it was so beautiful Sky to see things the way it was before…before it happened but thanks to my stupid ness the girls and I are powerless Ms. F said we were acting on our own actions and then took our powers like our first year at Alfea." Bloom explained swinging the medallion once again looking over to the book on her side table with Kiko chewing a pencil.

"How do you Guardians handle your problems by going to your boyfriends?" Phobos exclaimed when the five Guardians turned to face him it was Cornelia who spoke up "firstly we handle our problems as a team, secondly everyone is different and third you are in no place to tell us what we do when you don't know anything about us but being Guardians!" Cornelia replied calmly

"Guardians who kicked your butt in prison with help from your sister and our friend" Irma added raising her eyebrow at him when suddenly the door opened leading them to fall down on each other before looking up at a surprised Bloom "um…we can totally explain this" Hay-Lin said

"and we didn't hear anything" Caleb said without thinking when Cornelia hit him with her hair leave yellow leaves in his mouth and some on the Prince and Matt "dude you might want to let the girls handle something's like this" Matt said they didn't even notice Bloom walked past them to call the rest of the winx which all came in the lounge.

"hope this is better then listening to Flora about our studies and how we have to tell her no powers will do no good when studying" Stella moaned as she and Musa a sat on a two setter, Flora and Tecna sat on another while Bloom sat on arm chair. The group got up confused at the sudden winx meeting "what's up with the meeting?" Will asked as they hung over the chairs lazy.

"We have to think about how to protect ourselves against Nerissa" Bloom said

"we don't have too…" before Stella could complete her sentence all the winx sat straight yelling in union "what?" the group were thinking the same thing but Phobos seemed like he knew what she was going to say making his chances of getting the heart from Will and the stronger fairies Bloom and Stella to fill his power to take back meridian.

"I mean why do we have to fight her when they have their powers and besides it's their enemy who came to our part of the universe, kidnapped Bloom and used us to take her power not to mention we totally lost our powers to find answers which bring the whole fighting enemy back to them!" Stella pointed her finger at them the rest of the winx were speechless and looked away from the Guardians, Matt, Caleb and Phobos.

"It's true ever since we followed that thing to the ice land we ended up getting way over our heads" Tecna said looking at the group "you saying this is our fault from the start that we asked for all this to happen?" Taranee asked affined even if they all knew half it was right and Phobos was enjoying this two of the fairies had turned the tables on the gang.

"we were asked to find you and needed your help save our part of the universe" Matt spoke for the Guardians when Stella, Musa and Tecna crossed their arms while Flora only looked up at them almost sorry when Bloom stood up turning to face the group. "We know that, but the fact we have no powers make us venerable and it's your turn to protect us" Bloom said holding the medallion in her fingers but they could see the color of blue, gold and white with something written on it.

"then we will protect you and Phobos until you get your powers back" Caleb promised to the winx who looked at one another before giving them a smile to say 'we believe you' but something in the fire fairy's eyes told something else as she frowned looking down at the medallion "it was a lullaby?" she whispered walking to her room with everyone looking at her with questionable eyes before Stella followed her in finding her friend sitting by her desk still trying to open the book with her necklace next to it.

"Found the key yet?" Stella said as she sat next to Bloom while Musa, Tecna, Flora, Matt, Caleb, Phobos and the Guardians came in sitting around the two fairies bedrooms.

"she said it was something close to my heart but every time I think of it I have that song in my mind ringing over and over" Bloom said to Stella who looked at her then at the medallion before getting up picking the necklace up holding it in front of her friends face "maybe this and the song is connected"

"How do you figure that?" Taranee asked even her the smartest of the Guardians couldn't see the logic and judging by Tecna's face it was like the logic in things were messed up but Will seemed to catch on Stella cause Bloom seemed between confused and something else. Musa and Flora had mouths of **'o' **as for the others they seemed like something amazing happened cause their faces were close to Musa and Flora.

"you smart Tecna think about it Bloom goes to her palace alone hears a song she doesn't remember and then Daphne give her most of her life story by showing us then she has a book held in a room with the King and Queens fighting days with a key only close to B's heart it totally makes sense" Stella said proudly still holding the necklace in her hand while Bloom still seemed stunned.

"and that song it was like to remind her of back then" Musa said picking up after Stella, the winx seemed all to get excited as smiles appear on their faces when Stella turned to Bloom handing it to her Bloom traced her fingers over the writing smiling like in a trance turning too the book placing it on to the front cover humming the same tune.

'_Hmmm….hear this song_ _and remember soon you'll be home with me once upon a December…' _as Bloom finished the song or piece of it the book sent a light of gold around the room Bloom stepped back in fear but stepped forward when something on the page caught her eyes "book of answers?"

"I guess if we ask a question it might answer back huh?" Flora said

"Well let's find out… [Stella said placing her hand on the book preparing for question] why did my parents divorce?" _5 years old the princess of solaria had just forgotten the planet of sparks when her family barely survived, when she came back from finding this amazing hiding place outside her kingdom when she came to tell her parents she stopped hearing shouting 'Stella will have an arranged married as it's been over the years!' Queen Luna said sternly._

_The little princess knew about marriage but not how they were in years when she heard her father argue back 'it is not your choice Luna our daughter is the only heir to this throne and you nor your father will have a say in her true love when he comes along and if you think you will try change my new ways of marriage then Stella shall stay here with me!' _

_Shock took the princess and tears fell down her pretty cheeks as her mother walked out the room only saying 'consider our marriage finished Radius' like that she was gone the princess found her self in her room crying, crying for a friend for someone not from Solaria to tell her everything was ok and she was never alone!_

Stella pulled her hand back in shock her face was fill with tears, fear and loneliness her skin turned pale; she turned to Bloom before wrapping her arms around her neck crying "Stella what did you see?" Hay-Lin asked

"just a memory that was lost on me" Stella cried this book was no mare magical book it showed what was lost or forgotten that is why Bloom sang 'hear this song and remember' it was not a answer book it was memories people blocked out or just too young to know.

"I think this book is too dangerous" Tecna said as Musa wanted to go next "if Stella saw something of her past then I want to know mine too" Musa said sternly. Before placing her hand on the book closing her eyes "show me my mother and why my father hates music!"

The young woman had so much life in her and her singing too, many thought she was an angel and to one man who had tears each time she sang and each time but after her seventh song he came up to her telling her he played music and would love to play with her.

Not long did they perform everywhere and get married having a beautiful daughter but sadly in that time the mother of young Musa grew ill and died when she was four after the next day the young girl found her father destroying musical things cause he lost his wife with angel voice and forever wanted Musa not to become like her mother in fearing his daughter would end the same…

Musa turned her face from the book in anger and tears like Stella but some of her memories of her mother was not lost on her in fact sometimes she could feel her mother watching her. "Well dad isn't going to stop me from being a singer like mum cause Music is all my family knows" Musa said wiping her tears away well Tecna and Flora gave her a hug for coming out so strong unlike Stella.

but three pares of eyes were on the book Phobos with evil intensions, Will wanting to know how this will end with Nerissa cause she already knew both her parents were with someone, Bloom just wanted truth to her past that would save her parents, her kingdom and her people and what is to become of the winx and w.i.t.c.h. in the final battle.

That night the winx were called to the headmistress office and with joy Ms. Faragonda gave her girls back their powers it was like breathing again when you come out water; but she had something to say too "girls did you get anything on your trip to Sparks?"

"No ma'am we only went to find bloom who went to try remember something of her past" Stella lied and she was good at it even if Griselda and Ms. F raised their eyebrows "I found nothing but what we did fighting the snow creatures when the Trix had my powers" Bloom replied to the question that Stella lied.

"Very well but be careful Nerissa would attack soon and we need you girls ready to fight, you my return to your rooms night girls" Faragonda said as the girls walked out in line when the door was closed Griselda looked at the headmistress "you know they hiding something right?"

"I know but if Bloom thinks she can figure out the secrets in what they found it might be Nerissa's down fall or our we just hope Bloom keeps it out of the hands of bad people as Nerissa and this Man the Guardians brought with them" Ms. Faragonda said worried this was not something she wanted it was like waking to a nightmare close too repeating the past like on sparks.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

WHEN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE!

THE Guardians & the winx!

Chapter 11: making plans & hurt in love again

**Alfea!**

The gang sat at a table or a very long table after the fairies finished their meals letting them eat alone with a nice cup of tea, two slices of toast and jam or egg plus and an apple on the side; for Will, Cornelia, Irma, Taranee, Hay-Lin and Matt never got stuff like this in Heatherfield and truth was it tasted nice even Phobos and Caleb had to admit these girls had the good life free schooling, free food and magical classes what could be worse about this.

"I wish our school did this for us" Cornelia said biting her toasted jam bread "I could not disagree with you there this place rocks" Matt said drinking his tea in this perfectly white and pink cup.

"ok now down to business protecting Phobos and the winx cause not only did she absorb her fellow Guardians making her more powerful and her knights are still recovering from their last attack but I have I feeling they will attack and here" Will said pointing out everything the group stop eating but Phobos who enjoyed this food it was the closest to Royal food.

"Besides we have to head home tomorrow cause our astral drops might do something wrong" Hay-Lin said

"No joking mine almost got Lillian to play with her" Cornelia moaned remembering that night but pushed it out her mind "I say we practice our powers and kick Nerissa's but as soon as we finish this cool meal" Irma declared.

"Amen sister!" Hay-Lin joked causing laugher among the girls and matt sadly neither meridian guys got the point of it; "enjoying your meal young ladies and men?" a old voice said behind them causing them to turn to see Faragonda smiling half way with arms crossed when they nodded she smiled more but it faded as she stood at the head of the table closed eyes and frowning "um…is something the matter ma'am?" Caleb asked

"How long have you people got to know my girls?" she asked out of the blue when each one looked at each other Taranee asked "why? Is it important that we do?"

"Tell me what you know about them so far?" it wasn't a test it was a demand an order ones Caleb, Will or Phobos had charge of. "Well they close as sisters and care deeply for one another" Irma said biting her toast the others thought more over the days they spent with the fairies.

"You could say enemies and danger is an everyday thing for them" Will added

"indeed they are powerful together something the Guardians are falling short of lately and I only knew about them less then three days" Phobos said sipping the last of his tea placing the cup down in disappointment in the Guardians which growled at him then looked at the older woman who raised an eyebrow at him and straightening her glasses.

"let me show you how thing work in my school, a lesson by watching others prefect their magic and spells follow me" then she began to walk the group quickly got up following her through the halls which were empty when they stopped in front of one class with a Teacher that looked like a elf with brownish skin and wore a suit in green his hat the same he sat on his table smirking "today I will show you the art in changing form like so…[he changed into Griselda in seconds with a big grin].

The students stared for a few seconds before he changed back and them clapping and enjoying the new trick "wow neat trick" Taranee said as they walked on to the next class in which was a taller elf showing them how to unlock a magical lock with one word but said incorrectly a bunch of cats appeared around him which the girls laughed at him "I so need to learn that trick" Cornelia said that way if Nerissa or she was locked out her pent house she could open it.

"Our school needs grace, laughter, skills and power to face their enemies in the eye when they least expected her last class they come across was in a hall almost like Kandrcar's but in gold and yellow but in here the winx were facing what looked like a super pink chick with power and speed. Plus they had **POWERS!**

They had their powers back and were all on the ground Ms. Griselda and same tall cute guy with long blond hair and in a white suit stood watching the headmistress told the group to sit and watch closely. Slowly the winx got up surrounding the creature with smirks "NOW!" all five said

"_**Ivy Wrap"**_

"_**Electric storm"**_

"_**Magic base boom"**_

"_**Sun energy burst"**_

"_**Dragon Energy"**_

Everyone one had to close their eyes as the attacks from all five hit the target destroying it completely with just a shriek of when the enemy and the attacks collided when the light and mist faded the winx cheered "YAH!" Stella hugged Bloom as Musa, Tecna and Flora clap hands in joy "well done ladies you getting stronger by the day but don't let your guard down when you think you won or you would fail your mission as fairies but well done" Griselda said to Stella who was really happy they won without fault.

The Guardians watched how they did not waste time insulting the enemy or pretending it won no they all worked as one and attacked as one meaning victory one by one the winx changed and walked out the room a bit tired.

"You have seen how hard our girls learn to fight and learn skills, some in which the winx did faster then the other students that came the same time as them. But they don't rub their victory in others faces but enjoy it together and knowing that even when you have very little power left the battle is still coming and each day to practice the more powerful you become like my girls" she said then sent them away to talk over what they saw well at least they didn't have to worry about protecting the winx.

The halls were full again girls running up and down some buying ice cream from an Ogre; they walked outside to the grounds seeing girls doing what they did best gossip and talk about Red Fountain guys and maybe Matt, Caleb plus Phobos with his new look in all. In the distance was Kiko jumping over to his owner Bloom talking to Sky on his bike well looked more like she was arguing pointing to something on what looked like a Magazine.

They stood by a well not far from them to hear what the fire fairy was arguing with her prince boyfriend "you promised me!" Bloom shouted at him holding the book in her hand tighter "it wasn't like I had a choice Bloom, Brandon and I were on a holiday with my parents when Diaspro came to join us and asked my parents to bring her along I swear" Sky said with hurt in his eyes when Bloom looked at him with a face she only gave Shagon a dangerous one too.

"So what? You two gonna get together again cause it's written in black and white! Sky I thought you loved me, I thought…you promised that you stay clear from Diaspro hell Sky you know I hate the girl!" Bloom said throwing the magazine at him crossing her arms turning her back on him "Bloom please understand I'm about to be King of Erakleon and…"

Sky was cut off by Bloom "you know Sky where I come from when a guy tells his girl his too busy for her it would end with a girl farewell but I can't say it so I will say see you around your highness" Bloom said walking away being as strong as possible while Sky tried to call for her but she kept walking and the little bunny following. Sky threw the Magazine to the ground then placed his helmet on riding away.

"ouch now that hurt and I'm not even involved with someone" Irma said as Matt went over to pick the book up and saw some blond girl in red hocked arms with Sky on a boat with Brandon in the back with folded arms and a scold look on his face. "Ok I get where Bloom is coming of, check it out" Matt said giving the girls the book when they looked anger filled all but Phobos this was his chance with her pretty prince out the way he could change the game to his favor.

"maybe we should speak with her" Phobos said when Will turned her head slowly looking in his evil planning eyes with a frown on her face "you won't speak with her, who knows what you could say to her" Will spat as the group left to find Bloom.

Musa walked across the grounds arms behind her neck sing a song when Hay-Lin ran to her asking where Bloom went? but all she got was "not sure" well it didn't help her friends didn't know where she was cause Flora and Tecna walked across the grounds with books in their hands and when they choose to look for Stella the found the fire haired fairy painting something green on Stella's long hair the same color Cornelia did Will's thirteen birthday.

A knock was heard when Stella told them to enter Phobos was horrified to see the blonds hair painted green "you guys can sit down on my bed if you want" Stella said as they slowly sat down looking grossed out "what is this stuff Stella?" Bloom asked

"something Flora made to make my hair extra shinny and soft for my date and I fully trust our fairy flower girl" Stella said sitting on her chair as Bloom painted another piece of hair "if you say so" Bloom replied when Stella suddenly frowned at the sound of her tone.

"What's on your mind?" she asked

"Is it that obvious?" Bloom said putting the bush in the small boll letting out a sigh out "when it comes to your emotions Bloom you like an open book" Stella replied with one eye open pointing out which made Bloom sigh all the more.

"it's Sky…I was just thinking maybe I blew it with him or maybe something is wrong with us" Stella searched for something on her dresser as Bloom folded her arms walking from one side of the room to the other when she turned she found Stella in front of her holding out a cell "call him" she said

"What?" she said as Stella gave it to her walking out her room "Stella wait! Where you going?" Bloom said in panic taking a few steps forward "to wash this stuff out of my hair" Stella replied holding the side of her door smiling "do you need help?" Bloom said trying to avoid the call.

"Nope now just call him" and like that she was gone and Bloom looked at the cell in her hand before sitting on the steps of Stella's room sighing "so are you gonna call him?" Cornelia asked

"I can't…" she said as Bloom bared her face in her hands with the cell now lying on the ground beside her " can't or won't" Phobos said gaining a look that they couldn't read on her face but Will gave the Prince a glare cause she told him not to speak and he was doing what he wanted.

"I guess it's a can't" Hay-Lin said getting a nod from Bloom before baring her face in her arms they could hear sniffs and then they saw it a tear fall down her eyes, she must have been embarrassed to cry in front of them cause she ran out and slammed her dorm door when the girls opened it coming in followed by the boys they found her lying on her bed on her side arms wrapped around her pillow. Her cell began to go off but she ignored it crying her heart out like a scared little girl wanting her mommy.

"maybe we should fix this one guys" Will said turning around to face her friends who nod the Guardians went to find Sky in this so called Red Fountain for heroes in their Guardian forms while Matt, Caleb and Phobos stayed in her room watching over her thinking what to say or if Nerissa came that both boys could protect Phobos and a depressed fairy of broken heart.

The Guardians found the forest so peaceful so green to Cornelia's joy as the earth Guardian it was wonderful to feel the nature around her. "I love this feeling with the wind in my hair and the birds singing" Hay-Lin said

"yeah, if Meridian had as much peace and beauty then we wouldn't need to fight" Taranee said surprising them all up until Will said "there the school for heroes" she pointed to a flying building that looked like a upside down pyramid with water falls on four sides they swooped in then walked on the grounds where many boys cute ones eyed them.

"hey hot stuff" one of the boys said walking past Will who felt a hot flash across her cheeks and another "babes in sexy cloths, dibs on the brunet" which Irma gave a flirting smile which of curse lead him bump into a tree.

Will bent down over him as he rubbed his head seeing the red hair and eyes of brown staring at him "you remind me of someone?" he said turning around getting up with the help of Will before she asked "where can I find Sky or Brandon?" he pointed straight she nod a thanks and the five walked on straight; it was strange to be around so many young men telling them how cute or how they looked like some fairies in Alfea AKA the Winx.

Then they found Sky train with Riven in a sword match and it looked like he was giving Riven all his anger from earlier in the match "dude lighten up, if you don't I will beat you" Riven said but when Sky was about to open his mouth he saw Will and her friends behind her which made him stop as well as Riven. The boys took the girls to their dorm where Riven, Timmy, Helia, Brandon and Sky slept when the two boys came out from the shower just wear a pare of jean and drying their hair but their chest was not covered with a shirt which of course made the girls feel a little out of place.

"So what brings our new found fairies?" Riven asked

"Guardians, we Guardians Riven" Hay-Lin corrected him although if you looked at them they had wings outfits and hair styles and powers so to many boys it was like seeing five fairies in matching outfits and wings but different styles in hair and how the outfit was.

"We came to ask you Sky to make up with B" Cornelia said calmly as Brandon, Sky and Riven sat on Sky's bed Helia and Timmy were still training in the field. "she won't answer my calls and even if I went to see her she probably wouldn't look me in the eyes" Sky said as Riven put his shirt on and Brandon leaned back on Sky's headboard Sky was trying to find a shirt still angry when Will placed her hand on his bare shoulder causing him to face her before she spoke "I don't know your history with the blond chick or Bloom but what I've learned from when Nerissa used Matt against me is that I never gave up and you shouldn't either"

"You really deep for a 15 year old earth girl Will" Brandon said surprising Will and her friends "yeah well when you dating and saving the world you have to be deep in everything" Will replied after removing her hand and Sky putting a top on face her.

"how is she…"before he could finish his question screaming and loud explosions was heard when the group ran out side they found Nerissa and her still in pain knight feeding of the boys anger and pain Helia was fighting Khor with Timmy while other boys face Shagon, Ember and Tridart but when Irma saw one of the boys almost gonna get hit by Ember she put her fist out sending a water straight at Ember cooling her down till she fell on her knees.

Taranee sent one fire ball at Tridart which he put out but did not see the one behind him knocking him to the ground in anger and pain Cornelia helped take care of Khor while Hay-Lin help Irma freeze Ember and Will went straight for Shagon who enjoyed her attacks that did nothing thanks to the many boys hate for the creatures almost hurting the new fairies AKA Guardians.

Nerissa locked Riven and Brandon in a electric cage like Timmy and Helia but was sending attacks at Sky asking where Phobos and his girl was but Sky on attacked in anger cause he knew she wanted the rest of Bloom's power and Phobos was only to be protected by the Guardians till he could steal the seal of Nerissa but had no idea what the prince of Meridian was going to do.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

When two worlds collide!

The Guardians & the winx!

Chapter 12: defeat and a start of a new game!

{Alfea}

Bloom had stayed in her room all day even after helping Stella with her date she went back to her room and now she was tapping her pin on her book totally confused and sad cause of her fight with Sky; she ignored his calls and when Matt asked wouldn't she call Sky?

She gave him the same answer when she sat with the girls in Stella's room earlier 'I can't' it wasn't like she was afraid of what he would say it was more of what would happen to them if they misunderstood one another; Matt's advise did not help because here she was trying to do her homework and debate if she should or shouldn't call him.

The young prince was going through some of Flora's spell books while Caleb watched him carefully, Matt seemed to be thinking of something to be so worried but just then she felt a terrible feeling in her stomach before something in the far distance exploded she quickly ran to her balcony along with Caleb, Matt and Phobos three girls on the school grounds seemed to notice it too and what it looked like was Red fountain under attack.

Musa, Flora and Tecna who sat around the ground looked up to Bloom to find her in shock maybe thinking the worse, the young fire fairy and the three young men ran behind her but before Phobos did so, he took a book from Bloom hiding it with his powers till the time was right before rejoining the others. the Four fairies they ran as fast a their legs could go and in high hill sandals too, when they reached the heroes place they transformed so did Matt while Phobos was carried up by Musa and Flora Caleb was helped by Tecna which let Matt and Bloom flying first in battle but when they got their after the Prince and the Rebel leader was put down to stand.

They found the Guardians battle Nerissa's knights while Nerissa was on Sky he had a cut across his left cheek and his cape torn in half, he looked like his body was gonna fail him in any moment for once the Guardians enjoyed kicking Nerissa's butt her knights butts…

But then the worst happened Sky's legs gave in leaving him on his hands and knees, Nerissa stood over him saying "where is your girlfriend?" Musa, Tecna and Flora saw their boys in cages and ran over to them to find a way to save them, while Matt went in saving Will from a shot in the back by Shagon; Caleb made the prince hide behind the pillars to help the guys out but in that instant he was sent flying into the pillars by Ember who laughed which earned her a cold shower by Irma.

Nerissa noticed the three fairies and tried to attack them but sadly for her the winx trained earlier for this so they dodged and attacked as one; Shagon hit matt to the ground and was holding Will in his tale squeezing her as cries came from her. Bloom took to the air with Riven's Morning star and hit Shagon in the back right between his wings letting Will go but due to all the squeezing her wings failed her and Bloom dropped the weapon and caught Will in a quick swoop placing her on the ground.

"Stop moving you annoying girls!" Nerissa hissed when Musa hovered behind her while flora and Tecna hovered on her left and right leaving Bloom coming down in front of Nerissa their hands out in front of them; Tridart, ember and Khor were all beaten leaving Shagon with the five Guardian with a little ground vines and Matt holding him down by his wings the weak point.

"So what now miss smart leader? You gonna take my powers away, lock me in mount Thomas?" Nerissa said mockingly to Bloom who looked to her friends nodding their heads like a sign of knowing what Bloom had in mind "Nope" this got everyone's attention.

"no we just handing you over to people who know what to do with power freaks like you" Musa answered gaining smirks on the four fairies faces "you and your freaks of nature are gonna go back to Kandracar where you should be sealed away forever" Tecna added

"but even if you try to escape we just going to drain some of your powers" Flora finished giving a sweet wink when Nerissa faced Bloom who now frowned at the witch "you will harm no one else ever" and just like that the winx began draining her powers to make her as weak as Ms. Lin by using their powers together and sending all her power in to Will heart of Kandracar not giving her power but sending the powers straight to Kandracar itself somehow.

But what everyone else noticed the four knights were being sucked in too, Nerissa's cage over the guys disappeared as her scream of power drain and knights were leaving the winx closed their eyes putting all their powers together "hang on girls…we almost done…hang on!" Bloom said through her teeth.

"This can't be! Save us mistress!" Ember cried as she was the first to go then Tridart followed a desperate Khor but Shagon was putting up a fight to stay and this made it worse for Will cause she held the heart tightly as the power followed in the heart and each time a scream from power came it was hard to stay on her feet with those pained screams burning like a fire.

Nerissa fell to her knees drained completely as for Shagon gave one last shot to Sky knocking the young prince unconscious before disappearing the winx fell to their knees tired it took their all to finish Nerissa and her knights; Brandon ran to his prince like a good squire and friend.

Matt helped Will by holding her one arm around his neck, Riven helped Musa up, Flora was helped by Helia and of course Timmy helped Tecna but when Bloom thought no one came to help her she found a hand out stretched for her to take and when she looked up there stood Caleb smiling "you have some crazy ideas you fairies" Phobos said holding now the seal once belonged to Nerissa when the Guardians mostly Will saw what his evil smile held he vanished most likely to Meridian.

"jerk" Irma spat when Bloom was on her feet she looked over hay-Lin and Cornelia's shoulder when she felt her heart break so she tore her weak body off of Caleb's steady one almost falling to her knees when Brandon held his friend upper body which had cut and blood stains.

Bloom took his hand in her two hands before pulling him in a hug with tears down her face "Sky if you can save me from Darkar then I promise to save you" it was not what the gang wanted to hear the words were more like 'I'm sorry and I love you' but this was close enough so both Bloom and Brandon carried him to his dorm while Musa, Flora, Tecna went off with their boyfriends after changing back like Will did but sent Nerissa to Kandracar first before meeting the young princess tending to her prince hand with a bandage while the square lay on his bed looking at the ceiling with arms behind his head.

"Why don't you heal him with your healing powers Bloom?" Brandon finally asked looking over to her that just finished tying the bandage on his hand then pushed a piece of her hair out her face "he's cuts aren't that bad" she refuse to look at Brandon who sat on the side of his bed hands hanging between his legs; of all fairies she refused to use her magic to heal him but tend to them like a normal girl would which confused all of them most of all Brandon who knew her for three long dangerous years.

Bloom in her mini skirt, T-shirt with a pink heart on the middle and high hill sandals with her long hair hanging in front of her face to hide her true look or reason in her eyes; suddenly Sky woke up just as Bloom stood up walking out the room to their balcony folding her arms "hey Sky how you feeling?" Hay-Lin asked

He sat up slowly due to the pain but when he felt the materiel on his hand he looked at it then at his bare chest covered white cloth the turned to Brandon confused "what happened? Where's Nerissa?" he asked well getting up but Will slowly pushed him back down and could feel the heat on his body bring a blush on her cheeks.

"not so fast prince boy, Nerissa is defeated with her knights but Phobos has the seal and disappeared but as for the bandages Bloom cleaned you up and nursed you back to health" Cornelia explained by the name of his girl he looked around the room before noticing red flowing in the wind then like he called her in silence two light blue eyes looked to him with a sad little smile.

"well I guess you stronger then most guys on earth are" Bloom said standing by the door frame Sky stood up walking up to her then took her hands in his as she looked at him with a look only her friends knew "you must think I'm worse then Diaspro" Bloom said looking to Will, Matt, Caleb, Cornelia, Irma, Hay-Lin, Taranee and Brandon but Sky made her face him again.

"What? Why would you say such a thing, you better then her in many ways Bloom" Sky said causing Bloom's eyes to water but held them back "the real reason why I ignored your calls was cause you might say words that would leave me broken but after I saw you fight Nerissa refusing to tell were I was…I guess I forget my boyfriend still loves me" Bloom admitted surprising the Guardians, Caleb and Matt to learn this reason and then it made sense the girls would do the same if their boys did something wrong then calls back it would be something all girls feared being dumped.

"it's cool, I mean you came to our rescue and saved us then patched me up, these are what I love about you and makes you far better then Diaspro" Bloom smiled but the real one before throwing her arms around his neck hugging him well he held her by the waist tightly "well I guess our work is done here so we will being heading back home to Heatherfield" Taranee said

Bloom, Sky and Brandon looked at this, before Bloom walked towards then "thanks for the help and maybe our paths will cross again soon"

"maybe by the way tell Stella and the other we say goodbye and good luck with your mid terms" Irma said bring Bloom back to reality her test was tomorrow and the girls followed by did not want to let her boyfriend worry or Brandon no she kept a cool head.

"Yeah see you bye" Matt said as Will opened a folder then they one by one jumped in and closed leaving a small dust behind, Bloom went back to her school to tell her friend the sudden goodbyes in the gang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phobos who was already putting his plan in motion by free Cedric and Miranda changing them back to normal size only explaining some things to them. The rest he held in his study like Bloom's book that only she could open he tried with all his power which he became more powerful thanks to the staff when he noticed a lock for a strange key his mind went black to only see the key he only saw once around the red head fairy.

"only she can open it, only by her birth to that kingdom to hold this would be able to open it" he sat back in his chair in the library thinking when he remembered what he planned not to long ago and it was time to place it in motion, just then Cedric came in staring at the young prince "my prince is there something wrong?" he hissed

"yes, I want you to bring me these girls without someone knowing or them seeing you take Miranda with you" as he threw sand on the ground showing a image of Stella and Bloom holding their school books standing side by side. "With this help us defeat the Guardians?" Cedric asked

"It will do more then defeat them it will rid them and all of Kandracar of its powers" Phobos replied fixed on the red hair with a smirk when he showed Cedric the place he and Miranda head out to capture the two fairies. This was a plan that not even the Oracle saw coming and with the key in his possession everything he dreamt of will finally fall into place.

He already had Meridian back into it's dark evil way before his sister took over and his servant were ready to bring the two mighty fairies to him and maybe just maybe he would take their powers leaving them helpless and would make them work in his palace although the princess of the Sun and Moon had pride that could not break easily and the fire fairy lived on earth which she probably knew how to fend for herself without powers. It was his new goal to break them to play with their minds their fears; yes this was his new game.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

WHEN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE!

THE Guardians & the winx!

Chapter 13: the quest for friendship & evil part 1!

[Heatherfield!]

The Guardians and Matt were at school and were happy their drops did not get them grounded or other things; today they sat on the school grounds Hay-Lin, Irma and Will lay on their backs while Taranee and Cornelia plus Matt sat on the ground looking at the kids around them. None of them knowing about other worlds or evil princes or even fairies or normal girls or a lead guitar dude with powers only to look like normal girls and a guy but in fact they were saving the world from evil.

"hah, no bad guys or evil Nerissa to kick butt just facing school work and normal stuff" Irma said which everyone could not help smile just then the bell rang to tell that school was over "for once you right" Cornelia replied smirking seeing Irma glare at her "Ha, ha very funny Corny but seriously this is cool not to worry if the world needs our help" Irma said

They walked to the Silver Dragon in their low way cause their was no rush "oh maybe I can ask if Grandma could make tea and cookies for us for lunch" Hay-Lin said jumping in front of the group walking backwards then turned skipping it was one of the air Guardian things she did when she couldn't hold her happiness in and this is what made the group feel more relaxed cause of her carefree spirit.

"now you talking" Matt said holding Will's hand like always, they reached the Silver Dragon and sat in the back in their normal spot when Yan-Lin came in smiling at them "hey girls and Matt how did it go?" she asked as Hay-Lin brought briskets and a pot of tea and 6 cups.

"Well, Nerissa is locked away in Kandracar with very little power and her knights are no more then a memory" Will said sipping her tea "then I take it you free to be normal kids again" Yan-Lin said

"Yup and the winx are all…" Irma was cut off by a loud sound from the basement they all looked at each other then slowly went down opening the door only to find Musa, Flora and Tecna breathing hard and looked like their were in a fight "I can't believe we just got in a fight with a snake and a spider" Musa said

"Why attack us at night time?" Flora questioned her friends

The group came down when the winx saw them they sigh in relief but fell to their knees, the gang sat around while the winx sat on Caleb's old bed telling them what happened "it happened so fast we barely got to attack without transforming" Flora said

"What happened to you and when?" Matt asked

"Well it's not that long and good" Musa said

"Wait were is B and S?" Taranee asked

"that's the bad part that's why we came to you" Tecna replied the three fairies looked down as their hands between their legs small hit marks was able to be seen and by what they wore it looked like they just woke up cause Flora wore a mini blue pale dress with mini green short they were all bare footed. Musa wore a long sleeve top pink and blue while her pence were blue and her long pony tales, Tecna wore short green shorts and a purple and green short sleeve top.

"Wow you guys must have been attacked at night if you wearing your PJ's" Cornelia stated which made the winx look at each other they must of forgotten that cause it took them a second to acknowledge this; "yeah and it wasn't pretty, the damn snake and spider will pay for wrecking our dorm and taken Bloom and Stella!" Musa said fired up her energy was flowing out like nothing the group felt Flora looked away while Tecna told her to calm down when she did they explained the whole thing.

_Musa, Flora, Tecna, Stella and Bloom got out their normal cloths showered and went to bed after another tiring day it had to be two hour when a blue swirling portal opened a great snake and a spider with lots of hair much to others taste walked in slowly both open each door to see the five sleeping fairies._

_When Kiko smelt something funny he opened his one eye but shock took over when a large Spider was coming towards him "yum a little bunny to eat" the spider said waking the fire fairy up who screamed when the large snake came in! the others woke up and the bunny jumped in her arms as she jumped out her bed to dodge the web that tried to capture her the four fairies stood around when the blond yelled in fright, Musa gulps in shock so did Tecna well Flora fell to the ground due to the tail that knocked her off of her feet._

_As much as they dodged and tried to attack Bloom and Stella were knocked behind the head then captured in a web while Musa, Tecna and Flora were thrown across the lounge that was a wreck then disappeared in the portal closing behind them the winx capped their hands in one another using their energy to send them to the only people who could help._

It wasn't something the group could even think of who happen to the fairies, when Yan-Lin showed them a image in the air of the two the winx almost fell off the bed in fear but also anger "their names are Miranda and Lord Cedric two of Phobos most loyal servant" she told them when Tecna took a better look at them she nod to confirm it was them Flora refuse to take her eyes off of them in fear while Musa sent a ball of energy at them causing the image to vanish "spineless, self-center over ego Prince when I get my hands on him I'm gonna…"

She could not finish cause Tecna spoke up "we need your help guys and we need help from some small friends of ours" this made Flora and Musa smile when the three stood in front of the gang they waited for a reply "you helped us defeat Nerissa so we will repay you and cause we need to send the prince back to prison with his crew" Will replied

"Great so were do we go?" Taranee asked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**[In a dark place called meridian]**

Every part of her head was spinning and screaming of pain, it didn't help that the place she was in was dark with a very dim light on the far end of the room; when she opened her eyes her gaze looked around the room just to see dust, dirt, a horrible stench and STELLA! Her friend lay on her side against the wall and the light she saw was the energy ball Stella must have made to warm them or at least see where they were a small furry creature lay on her lap as she too was against the wall their hands had been chained just above their chests.

Kiko looked hurt and she needed to help him help Stella but as much as she pulled on the chain that held both her wrists together which was not good due to how heavy the thing was on her "oh come on…stupid chain" Bloom moaned just then the door to her and Stella's prison opened showing a man in a long greenish yellow robe with long hair tied in a pony standing in front of her smirking in a way she did not like at all.

"w…who are you?" she said scared when he bent down unchaining her by the wall then pulled the chain that she still had around her as much as she fought to stay by Stella and Kiko; but he locked it dragging her to somewhere she had no clue of cause everything was dark and some people in prison tried to grab her long PJ's pence when she come to a large room with hundred black roses which normally meant they died but these were alive and in a strange way pretty.

"AH!" she screamed as she was thrown to the cold tilled floor not far from her was a person in a robe but in blue and white when she looked up her eyes widen _'no! It couldn't be' _she stare in fear was he the one who attacked them at night with his creatures? Was it him that chained Bloom and Stella up? Why did he want them? Her question were spinning like crazy when she pushed her self off the ground a standing possession when roses began to trap her within minutes her leg to her waist was being wrapping in them.

"fascinating aren't they, but deadly one pick and you turn into one of those black roses" Phobos said seeing the fire fairy panic like Will did her first time she met him but her eyes widen but before they could reach her chest she made a barrier around her like a shield burning the roses. "What do you want from me?" she demanded breathing heavy after such an amount of heat to burn the things off in seconds.

He walked towards her then grabbed the necklace that fell out when she fell on the ground "just to open this book" the book they got at Spark appeared in front of him holding both the necklace and the Book he looked to the horrified and anger fairy. "you stole my Book!" she shouted to this he sent her flying across the floor hitting Cedric who pulled her up holding her from behind as she watch Phobos place the necklace in the book and it felt like slow motion.

When he tried to open it both he and Bloom noticed something else needed to help open the book after one more time, he looked at the fairy who kept trying pull away trying to break the chains. "Cedric take her chains off" Phobos said which surprise Bloom "but my Prince…" his side man said his voice was between American English and British the Prince gave him a look which the man obeyed she felt her wrist free.

Once free she rubbed them looking between confused and caution "leave us now" the prince said the man named Cedric bowed then left closing the door behind them she looked over her shoulder then back to find the prince right in front of her, trying to act brave she stood still frowning at him with fists on her sides. "Why did you unchain me or leave me alone with you? I could easily destroy you" Bloom said

"very true but why would you kill me when by the snap of my fingers I could turn you into a Black rose like many other [Bloom looked at the flowers and shock came over her with her mouth hanging open and turn to see the flowers] yes they were once people, Rebels" he said just as she faced him he grabbed her chin with one hand as she stared in fear "a Flower you could be, would stand out among the others" he told her, this made Bloom pushed him backwards with hands of flames ready to attack.

"You murder! I can't believe we protected you when we should have let Nerissa take you…why did you kidnap me and Stella?" she yelled in fear and anger her eyes almost burning with fire that began to burn up; it was only once her eyes did so and it was when Baltor came in told her of her parents this stirred up more anger.

"Strong words for such a young lady but the reason you here is to open the book"

"And Stella?"

"the most two powerful fairies who could bring me down why not take both learn their weakness use it to my advantage then steal the heart and destroy all of the Guardians and Kandracar altogether what a wonderful Idea don't you think" was this a joke a very sick jock? She stared at him in disbelief suddenly Baltor came in front of Phobos the ghost of him so to speak.

She could hear him snickering like the day she was shown about her parents _'__what's that matter Bloom? After all we are the same I was born of the flame that you hold and you could never get rid of me' _she shook her head to see Phobos again holding a rose in his hand "you mad, I would never help you destroy everything they worked so hard to protect!" she crossed her arms frowning more.

"you will in time my dear, you will" he said before crushing the black rose sending petals towards her she covered her face with both arms in disgust…

"So who are we looking for again?" Irma asked as they walked past a tree after tree in the forest of Magix suddenly the winx came to a stop behind a large bush they pushed it aside which stunned Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay-Lin and Matt at the tiny home and little pets flying around with small people with wings and big eyes like Kiko's but boy were they cute.

"Aw they so cute like mini fairies" hay-Lin said which the three fairies giggles "they Pixies and pixie pets" Musa said through her laughter when their names were called by a small voice. "Musa" "Flora" Tecna" three little pixies flew up to them with three others.

The one looked like a cheerleader in a mini green top, skirt and boots up to her knees with long blond hair in two piggy tails like Stella and Musa's hair combined, the second was some what old fashion 80's style in lady like with light pink locks in pink and baby blue, the third that had blue hair and a style of somewhat digital shoes, the fourth was kinda Greek kind of dress in rich red and hair the same which hanging lose right to her feet which was bare foot and a rose on the side of her dress and one side and in her hair, the fifth was kinda babyish yellow mini top and skirt with a butterfly kip in her short purple hair same cut as Will's, the sixth was in a strange style of bug like and cool mixed something Hay-Lin enjoyed mixing thing up to look good.

When the cheerleader went to Flora, the old fashion one went to Musa and the digital one went to Tecna it was like they were in love as the pixie and fairies never took their eyes off them while the others smiled floating in the air "what is this love at for site?" Cornelia whispered to Will who shook her shoulders "it's called a pixie bond" a small sweet voice said landing on Will's shoulder scaring her as the three pixies came over to the gang.

"A pixie what?" Irma repeated as the Greek goddess one came in view "a Pixie bond, when a pixie meets it's fairy for the first time both fall in love and become as one I'm Amore the Pixie of love and Stella's"

"I'm Locket the pixie of portal's Bloom's pixie" the one on Will's shoulder said the winx turned as the other pixies introduced them selves "Digit the Pixie of logic and Tecna's, Tune pixie of manures please to meet you as I am Musa's pixie, Chatta the pixie of courage and Flora's" the five said

Irma leaned over to hay-Lin and Taranee whispering "Chatta should be more of Stella and Amore to Flora" hay-Lin and Taranee nod the strange one changed into a cowboy outfit lifting it's hat "Zing the pixie of Insects now where are the other two fairies" the strange one name Zing which Irma and Matt loved asked

"well that's the thing Stella, Bloom and I think Kiko were kidnapped last night" Taranee informed them this sent the little one on Will's shoulder to shriek while Amore almost fainted if not for Chatta telling her to get a grip something Irma liked about the pixies spirit fearless cheerleader. "Pixies we got saving to do" the pixie of insects announced hovering in the middle of the five pixies.

"Yah adventure time!" Chatta yelled like a cheerleader

"We need locket to tell us where snake guy and spider freak went" Musa said as her pixie sat on her shoulder as did Flora's and Tecna's well Amore sat on Cornelia's shoulder oddly and Zing went to land on Irma's still inn the cowboy outfit.

"they are in Meridian in the palace but where in the palace is where you come in little one" Will said holding Locket in both her hands so both looked at each other "is are you guys like super heroes?" the cheerleader asked as Will opened the folder looking over her shoulder "something like that" Taranee replied as the Guardians one by one jumped throw letting Matt then Musa, Flora and Tecna to come though once done Will closed it and changed the Guardians while Matt, Musa, Flora and Tecna did the same standing on to of a cliff not far from the palace.

"So why is it dark and gloomy again?" Cornelia asked

"Time zones evil is 5 steps ahead of us" Irma replied

"well let's get flying" Hay-Lin said before the three fairies, six pixies, the Guardians and Matt flew towards the palace to save the two young fairies now trapped in a room once belong to Phobos sister but with his power he closed all doors and made the window with electric bars.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

When two worlds collide!

The Guardians & the Winx!

Chapter 14: the quest for friendship and evil part 2!

Meridian!

"oh come on first we stuck in a dungeon now in some creepy room with no way out" Stella moaned well walking up and down in front of the bed where Bloom sat on the edge with her head in her hands watching Stella and thinking about what Phobos wanted from her and why the book never opened. Kiko lay on the bed watching the two fairies then noticed something or hearing something coming to the door which opened and both fairies looked at the people who came in the room.

The two women who worked in the palace for years noticed both girls staring at them confused as one sat on the bed holding the bed post well the other stood arms hanging on her sides "who are you?" the red head asked the two women could not help notice their beauty or how cautious. They held out two gowns for the girls who both stood side by side shocked "our prince says to put something more presentable" the first women said.

"we are to help you put them on" the other said at this Stella frowned crossing her arms turning her back to them "presentable ha, I don't wear anything from some ego prince who kidnapped me and my friend!" she snapped the women looked fearful as the red head turned walking to the bed post again "tell him we decline his offer" she told them. The woman placed the dresses on the bed then turned to leave closing the doors as both looked back.

"how dare they ask me to wear such ugly dresses like this, I am the princess of fashion and Solaria I refuse to be treated like this" Stella retailed on as Bloom picked a nave blue dress up seeing how old fashion it was "it's not really my style too but we can't stay in our PJ's but on the other hand you can make them better for us more our style" Bloom said placing her one finger to her chin looking at Stella with a smug smile who returned it.

"Well let's get our magic to work" Stella replied placing her hands above her head with sparks of color ready before places her hands out her hair floating in the air around as both girls smiled in joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Guardians, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Matt and the Pixies were following Locket the Pixie of portals towards the palace as her clip now a wand lead the way "it's this way" she said back to them; "hope you right little pixie" Matt said they were approaching the castle when she came to a stop looking around like crazy.

"What is it locket?" Flora asked

"Do you sense danger and where?" Musa asked

"uh…everywhere" the little pixie shrieked well as pixies go all but Chatta and Zing looked around "something is coming and it is super strong" Zing said in her own form with a silver glasses and a yellow and black outfit well Chatta looked at something on the ground "alright pixies we distract the guards while the fairies and the winged guy make their way in, let's go" she said as the six flew towards the Guards before their bonded fairies could stop them.

"well I will say this they sure are tough for small little fairies, sorry pixies" Irma said after the winx looked at her when they saw an opening Zing shouted "Go save our friends" they flew passed the Guards the ones who were able to get past the pixies got shot by Matt once landed in the middle of the hall they walked around when they heard the pixies come behind them and a two guards walking towards them which they hid but heard what they were saying.

"The two girls seem extremely stubborn I heard that they refused two gowns from Phobos" the one guards said as they slowly passed the group "I heard Phobos has plans for them involving the red head" the other said the group stood in shook but listened more cause of what Phobos had for them.

"I heard he wants to use her to destroy the Guardians and Kandracar for good" that was enough Chatta had gone red and flew in front of them followed by Will and the other Guardians "Guardians" both said

Cornelia held them in place with some roots from the ground "now tell us where is Phobos and we won't hurt you…much" Irma said

"How about you Guardians look behind you" the first guard said the five looked confused when they heard the pixies shriek and three thuds when they turned Cedric stood in front of them and the fairies lay against the walls.

"how can something be so small and cause so much trouble" he spoke about the pixies which Chatta frowned "you don't scare us" when his tale tied around them bring them to his face and began to squeeze them when a fire ball hit him with a large amount of water letting go of the pixies before Will shocked the guy.

"Ouch that had to hurt" Musa said before she sent a sound wave and trapped in an ice coffin by Hay-Lin and Irma then they ran away in hopes they find the two fairies.

Phobos sent his Guard to get the two fairies which wore better dresses in more of their color like Stella in a royal gold dress similar to her first year dress, Bloom's was baby blue sleeves hanging just above her shoulders with high hills not that it mattered the Guards dragged them out the room to his large library. "Oh it's even more creeper then in the dungeons" Stella said

"silence" the guards said as they came to a halt in front of the prince in his Garden with Black roses and creepy plant when he looked up from his rose he was touching to see them in other kinds of dresses to the ones he picked out for them "did I not send you gowns" he exclaimed.

"Yeah but we refuse to wear such ugly ones so I made them better and for princesses like us" Stella smirked seeing the anger on the face but faded into his on smirk with one hand he made the roses tie Stella up to her surprise unlike Bloom who burned them she screamed this could be heard in the palace even for her friends to hear to make them run faster.

Bloom on the other hand was pushed forward and given the book and necklace in it, she looked at him confused. "now open it Princess or watch your friend turn into a Black rose like the rest of these people before her" he whispered in her ear and even though she was seeing Stella scared to move or wondering what was happening she felt his cold breath on her ear as he held a piece of her hair up when he said it and placed his other hand on her right arm as her eyes widen.

For the first time she had no plan and was to scared to move all she did was shut her eyes shacking "I could make them stop all you have to do is sing the song" he said now standing right behind her still holding her hair up so she heard him and felt him; in that moment the doors opened the guards knocked down.

The Group could not believe their eyes seeing Stella in the air tied by Black roses almost reaching her throat her Pixie was panicking but so was Bloom's as Phobos held the red head fairy in the palm of his hand and the Guardians, Matt plus Kandracar doom as the fairy refuse to open her eyes.

She wore a beautiful gown but was scared for so many reasons "N…no…I can't" she whispered Phobos watched the faces of her friends and some small creatures floating around them he noticed the blonds face full of anger and fear while her red head was to scared to do his bidding "I think twice little princess, or not only would your friend turn into a rose but so would the Guardians, the regent of earth and your fairy friends and their small creatures too" he said

To these words Bloom looked at the group and pixies then at Stella who's eyes showed fear the tension was so thick the Guardians could swear the air was vanishing around them; "don't listen to him Bloom, that jerk only uses people then throws them away" Will shouted to the fairy who's eyes went dale just blue nothing in them.

"if you sing the song I'll let everyone live" Phobos kept saying this it was at these words the gang and Stella understood what he meant it was her remember song and only she could open the book seeing as she was the heir to her kingdom and everything that came from her palace only worked by her magic. "Keep your slimy hands off her Phobos" Irma yelled and was about to send a water attack at him if Flora told her she would hit Bloom.

"If I did then what would you do to me?" Bloom asked in a dale tone "you would rule at my side with nothing standing in our way you could start a new life" he replied cupping her chin from behind her this was not good as he smirked at the fairies with energy following around them and the Guardians elements out for the final blow as for matt ready but the pixies looked at her in hope she would not forgotten who she was or how lucky she was with a boyfriend and friends at her side and parents supporting her.

"You evil Prince…you no better then Baltor using her like this" Stella said in her words Bloom took a breath in then out her eyes returned to it's color as if someone reminded her of who she was.

Suddenly she was in her Enchantix form in a nave red area facing the most evil villain and a piece of her past. Baltor stood there laughing at her "look at you, unable to fight against me or save your pathetic boyfriend and your friends oh Bloom you have no idea how similar you and I are" he said

"I'm nothing like you Baltor, I have love in my heart something you don't or ever will and that is why I have to show you your end" she exclaimed

"you know we could rule as one both of us have no past but we have power greater then anyone in all of Magix think about it the two dragons" he told her and each word was like a lie that she almost believed but he knew he almost had her when she formed his own signature to his shock and saw her ready to finish him off.

This is for Sky, this is for lying to me about my family and this is the end of the two dragons fare well Baltor!" each time she spoke she increased the power her last words finished him off sending her out of where she came from.

The book and necklace dropped out her hands to the ground as she closed her eyes with an orange light forming around her when she opened her eyes the light sent Phobos backwards and burnt the roses holding Stella who drop right into Matt's arms like in the movies were a maiden in danger is rescued.

The light faded and Guards came in which Hay-Lin, Taranee, Cornelia, Irma and Will fought back while the four winx now fought Cedric off with the pixies cheering and helped fight the roses away from their bonded fairies. Bloom was back to her self and transformed like Stella only fighting Phobos, her energy was totally off the radar as soon as the Guards were trapped in ice they noticed Bloom fight in a style not quiet the same in class or with Nerissa.

"What style is that?" Hay-Lin asked

"I have no idea but it seems powerful, I've never seen such power in battle since there last battle with Nerissa" Will replied watching Bloom hovering in the air opposite Phobos hands by her sides ready to strike flames seemed to form around her finger tips her eyes burning with anger had he really thought she join him.

"um a little help here" Stella said bring the guardians back to the battle which seemed more then what the winx could handle so they elements of water, fire, air and earth united with a Techno-net once done they only had to dodge attacks the two fighters threw at each other; suddenly the roses blew a funny kind of dust causing everyone to cough even Bloom "I feel…sleepy" Hay-Lin said as she followed by the others fell to the ground the fairies were easily taken into it so were the pixie the Guardians slowly fell too Bloom struggled to stay awake when she landed on her hand and knees Phobos stood above.

"sing the song and I will make this go away and send your friends back to earth unharmed but you shall stay here till all of Kandracar and the Guardians are finished" he told her which she just stared at him in disbelief "fine just stop this mist it's too much" she said and all the air around them was clear.

Sadly for Phobos, Bloom took this chance and destroyed all the roses even if they were people she could not let him win so she burnt everyone of the Black roses which he was in raged with but she could care less then sent a final attack at him which Will soon locked Miranda, Cedric Phobos and his guards in the Meridian prisons while the winx stood outside talking to each other and loving their pixies even if Kiko did not like Locket he missed her at times so it was cool.

Queen Eylon was free to royal again the Guardians, Matt could return to earth to their normal life. Once back to the Silver Dragon basement the winx changed back to normal with there pixies and Kiko while the Guardians and Matt congratulated their team work Bloom placed her necklace around her neck hiding it under her shirt the held her book in her arms staring at it.

Kiko and Locket sat on her shoulder when the group turn to congratulate Bloom they hear her sigh "two dragon huh?" no one knew what that meant when she looked over her shoulder to see their confused faces she smiled "guess we made one hake of a battle but thanks to you guys for coming or Stella and I would be slaves to him"" Bloom said

'yeah well some times two worlds need to help one another to fight and save the day" Taranee said well Tecna opened a portal leading them home "guess this really is good bye" Flora said

"Yeah but remember if you ever need a hand in battle we just a world away" Irma said in a jock kinda way but it was true when the winx nod Bloom gave Stella the book she took will by surprise as she gave her a hug "thanks Will, you guys totally rock we'll never forget you or what you did for us" she pulled back she held Will's hand then gave the a wink which the winx smiled then waved after they followed Bloom through the portal and it closed after them something was given to Will when Bloom pulled her hand out Will's.

The rest of the gang came around her to see the paper only to find a picture of the winx in their Enchantix forms with Kiko on Bloom's shoulder waving. "She ready is good" hay-Lin said

"Funny I miss them already" Cornelia said looking at the picture "oh look there is something at the bottom" Taranee pointed

'**If you could trust you're self to see, if you could give yourself some room to believe. For a moment remember when knowing you would come again'**

**Just a little something to remember us thanks Guardians and Matt for all your help oh P.S. tell Aldran, Caleb and Blank thank from the winx club!**

**The end**


End file.
